From Hate to Love
by Sailor Lethe
Summary: From Hate to Love is one step. Not only opposites attracts each other, but also similarities. They just can't accept they have much in common. Will they look at each other from other side? Haruka & Seiya. I do not own Sailor moon or other Senshies
1. Chapter 1

From Hate to Love is one step. Not only opposites attracts each other, but also similarities. They just can't accept they have much in common. Will they look at each other from other side? Haruka & Seiya.

I do not own Sailor moon or other Senshies.

Chapter1

"Come on, Haruka, we have to go. It's rude not to even show up there." Michiru knocked the door once more.

"I don't want to meet them again! Why did they come back? Didn't their princess need them anymore?"

"They are going to stay here as long as they want; it's what Usagi has told me"

"What! Then I'm going to make sure they won't want to stay too long." with this words Haruka opened the door and rushed downstairs.

"Hey, wait for me." Michiru took her purse and ran after Haruka.

They arrive to the Rei's temple just in time to join the party. The Starlights had arrived 10 minutes earlier. They were taking about their plans.

"So, princess said she didn't need our help since we've got several new senshies and we can return to Earth and stay here as long as we wish." said Taiki with his calm voice.

"Yes. And we are going to continue our tours and concerts." exclaimed Yaten, not being able to stay quiet anymore.

"Wow, what a plans and what about taking a tour to your Kinmoku?" a cold voice of Haruka interrupted the conversation.

"O look. Miss Unpleasant-to-All had arrived." Seiya stepped in the room.

"No, not to all, just to aliens from other planets." continued Haruka.

"As far as I know you're from Planet Uranus not from Earth, so we can consider you as alien too."Seiya looked around as if searching for acceptance.

Everyone tried hard not to burst out laughing.

"You, you…"Haruka tried to answer properly, but no words came to her.

"What's the matter? Can't bear the truth? " Seiya crossed his hands on his chest.

"The only thing I can't bear is you." with these words Haruka turn around and left the room.

"Haruka, wait."Seiya rushed after her

"What do you want from me, Fighter? You've just made a laughingstock of me." said Haruka without turning to face him.

"Sorry, I just want to turn everything to joke. Besides you were the one that started the battle. Why can't we just be friends?"

"Never…"

"Come on, it was a simple joke. Will you ever forgive me?"

"When hell freezes over" and with this words Haruka got in the car and disappear within few seconds leaving a clouds of dust.

Seiya returned to the temple still shaking his head. "What's wrong with her" he murmured.

"Michiru, can we talk?" asked Seiya coming near the sea senshi.

"Sure." she responded with worried look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Haruka. Why she can't just accept us as friends?"

"It's a little bit complicated. Let's go to garden, it's not the right place to talk about it." With his words Michiru left the room.

"So what's her problem?" asked Seiya as soon as they set on the bench.

"She had locked her heart and threw out the keys. She says she doesn't need friends anymore."

"But why?" Seiya looked rather confused.

"Did Usagi told you about first time we met?

"Yes. Heart's Crystals, Holy Grail and other staff. I know it all."

"Then I'll tell you, what you don't know. Haruka and I were searching for talismans, and the talismans were hidden in pure heart's crystals. And if you took away one's crystal he will die. That means that we had to sacrifice 3 people. But we didn't know who they were, so that mean it could be anyone your friend, neighbor, someone from your family. That's why we didn't even have friends that time, well actually Haruka had one. But he died after his crystal break."

"He?" asked Seiya wide eyed.

"Yes. She was in love with him. We were in other city tracking the talismans holders and at the same time enemy attack him to take his crystal. We did our best to come back as soon as we find out about attack, but we were late, he just died at Haruka's hands. She took it very hard. It was the only time I saw her crying. She said she will become the most powerful senshi in order to prevent such deaths. From that day on I was the only person who she talks to. Then we met Usagi and her friends. They thought we were couple because we were always together, but that was not true, we just couldn't get close to anyone who can become next target, we had only each other in the whole world to trust, to speak about stupid things, to share our dreams. Usagi was the first person who was able to break the wall around Haruka. But Haruka regret it. When enemy tried to take Usagi's crystals she just clenched her fists in order not to intervene. You should have seen her, when we find out that Usagi's crystal is not the talisman. She was happy. And even now, when the war is over she doesn't want to let anyone come too close so afterward she won't lose anyone. " finished Michiru with sad sigh.

"Does she still remember him?" asked Seiya.

"Yes. I think you have noticed the big sport style wrist watch she wear, well it's his gift. She never leaves house without it."

"So she still loves him if she wears it."

"I can't say. It's more like reminder for her for keeping her guard on. She is not rock she just pretend to be one. I'm sorry. I think I have to go home to see if everything is OK." Michiru left Seiya on bench with his thoughts and walked to the temple to take her purse and say good-bye to everyone.

"Well at least now I know why she behaves like that." murmured Seiya. "I guess I can try to apologize once more. Sure not now, she is too angry to listen to me."

Michiru asked Taiki to give her a ride to home. He was the only one who could do it without asking stupid and annoying questions. So after 10 minutes she was near her house.

"Thank you very much. I appreciate it." she smiled to him getting out of the car.

"You're welcome. Sorry for the spoiled evening. "answered Taiki.

"No. I should be the one to apologize, I forced Haruka to come, she didn't want to. Anyway, thank you .Bye" she waved to him once more.

"Bye"

As soon as Taiki left Michiru took a deep breath and walked to the house. Surprisingly Haruka wasn't downstairs.

"Haruka. We have to talk. Open the door, please" Michiru knocked Haruka's door.

"Sure, wait for a moment" and at these words the door snapped open and Haruka appears with her luggage in her hand.

"And what does this mean?" asked Michiru pointing the suitcase.

"This mean I'm leaving for race sooner and I'll be back later then I supposed before"

"But your race starts in a month!"

"That's exactly what I said. I'm leaving sooner. I just can't stand that stupid, annoying caudate anymore. Let's imagine that I've left for vacation. Don't tell others where to find me, don't call me. I'll come back when I calm down. Can you promise that to me?"

"Sure, have fun."

Haruka took her suitcase and keys and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Sound of racing cars, clouds of dust flying over the track, discussions about engines of motorcycles. That was exactly what Haruka need. She put on her helmet and went to track. Motocross was one of her favorite ones, right after formula 1.

"I can enjoy this for one month before my race begins. Wow. It's more then I could dream about. All I need was a good reason for escape and I've got it. Maybe after a month here I'll thank Seiya for this. Well, maybe." One thing was certain; track always changes Haruka's behavior to good side.

To left, again to left, now to right, straight, to right, straight till the finish. And guess who won this time, again. She spent here already one week, leaving track only late at night and returning early in the morning.

"Faster, faster, be like a wind, fly."Haruka didn't have to look at speedometer to guess her speed. "Just a little bit more, just a little."She was driving home. It was past 2 in the morning and the way was free of cars, so she could use all the powers of her motorcycle.

"Hey quit complaining Taiki, you're even worse than Yaten, you were the one who told that we should start our concerts" Seiya was walking backwards with his hands behind his head.

"Yes. But I just didn't want to leave Tokyo so soon." said Taiki looking on his feet.

"Sure, you were so close to asking Michiru out and now you have to wait till we could go back." added sarcastically Yaten.

"Look who's talking, how could you see anything around you when you were so busy talking with Hotaru?" Seiya just smiled at the murderous glance that Yaten gave him.

"We were talking about our healing powers, she have such powers too." Yaten tried to find an excuse.

"For all I've seen you two looked more like love birds" Seiya looked to Taiki for acceptance.

"Exactly." Taiki nodded his head and smiled.

"Hey, have you seen yourself during your conversations with Michiru? Man you've got the nerve! As soon as Haruka come back you'll be dead man." responded Yaten.

"Will you quit it? They are just friend no less no more." snapped Taiki.

"Ah, if I were you, Yaten, I'll be careful with Hotaru. Haruka is too protective for her, like elder sister" Seiya turned to face Yaten. "Both of you should be careful, love birds."

"Say it once more and I'll kill you!"

"Ow, I'm so scared!" Seiya put a scared expression on his face and started to chatter teeth.

"You should be." cried Yaten and tried to punch Seiya.

"You missed me" Seiya jumped to left. "Try again"

"Why, you little…"Yaten tried again.

"Look at yourself, how could you call me little, Shorty?" Seiya started to run.

"You're dead!" Yaten chased after Seiya.

"Stop it, both of you; don't run at the street Seiya… " Taiki tried to stop them but they were not listening.

Within seconds several things took place at the same time. Seiya ran from sidewalk to the road, a motorcycle showed from round the corner, Taiki caught Yaten's hand and pulled him back to the sidewalk, the driver tried to stop, but speed was too high, so he just turned his bike to the left to avoid hitting Seiya. The bike fell on its side, with inertia it continued its way to the opposite side of the street along with the driver and stroke the wall. Seiya froze in terror. It was horrible crash. No one could survive it.

"We have to help him." cried Yaten and ran to the bike; one wheel of it was still spinning. Seiya finally came to his senses and ran after Taiki and Yaten. They raised the bike and drag the driver under it. Yaten started examining him.

"He is not dead? Tell me he is not dead!" cried Seiya.

"Shut up, don't interfere me."Yaten carefully tried to take off the helmet of motorcyclist, but it stuck. "Look the helmet cracked. Without it he would probably die."

"That means he's alive?"

"We have to take him to the hospital." Taiki looked worried.

"We won't make it on time."Yaten shook his head. "I have to try to heal him, not fully, I don't have enough powers for it right now, but I can try." He stepped aside and transformed.

"Don't use too much of your powers, it will kill you." warned him Taiki.

"I'll do my best." With these words Yaten put her hand on driver's hand. Light green glow sparkled under her fingers. "I know when it's time to stop." Several minutes later she started to detransform.

"Yaten, I told you not to use so much powers!" cried Taiki catching Yaten before he could hit the ground.

"Don't worry I'll be ok after a little rest. We should take him to our place. I don't want to explain at the hospital why he is in such good condition after such a horrible crash."Yaten stood up with Taiki's help.

"I'll call Hiko and ask him to bring our car."Seiya took his phone and started dial. After 15 minutes the car was a few blocks away.

"Hey what's happened here?" asked young man getting out of the car.

"Not a big deal, Yaten sprained his ankle. Can you get my wallet? I forgot it at the dressing room."Seiya tried to draw Hiko's attention away from Yaten who was sitting on the bench behind which Taiki was hiding the motorcyclist.

"Sure." said Hiko thinking to him how stupid stars can be sometimes. "I'll call taxi."

"No need of it concert hall is not far from here, just couple of streets, you'll get there in 10 minutes."

"Ok, bye." Hiko turned around and walked away. "Sure I've bring car for you and now I have to walk 'couple of streets' for your stupid wallet" he murmured.

"He's gone. Now help me. Open the door I can carry him by myself, he is not heavy."Seiya took the driver in bridal style one hand under his knees and another under his head.

"Be careful with his head." said Taiki and opened the car's door.

Seiya put the motorcyclist on the car's rear seat and sat next him. "Taiki you'll drive, I'll stay here." He lift the driver's head and rested it on his lap. "We should take his helmet off as soon as we can, he can't stay in it forever." Yaten was already sitting on the front seat.

The trip to their house took only 15 minutes, Taiki wasn't the one who drive fast, but this was not the case.

"O, for a moment I thought you're going to send us all to the hospital." complained Yaten.

"Where are you going to place him, Seiya?" asked Taiki helping Yaten to get out of the car. "I think your room is the best choice."

"Why" asked Seiya with still unconscious driver in his hands.

"You have to look after him."

"Why me?" complained Seiya.

"Because you are the reason this all happened, because Yaten is too weak and someone should look after him too and because I said so." snapped Taiki and turned around crossing his hands on his chest.

"Ok, at least help me to take his helmet off of him." said Seiya walking upstairs to his room.

He entered the room and headed to his bed, gently placed his burden on it and turned the lights on. The motorcyclist was wearing a racer uniform and gloves. He was quite tall, just 2-3 inches shorter than Seiya and still he was very light. Taiki came in and after throwing a criticizing look on driver turned to Seiya.

"Bring water and towel, while I'll try take off his helmet."

Seya rushed to bathroom, filled the ladle and took new towel from locker.

"How is he?" asked he entering the room. "What's the matter Taiki; you look too pale, are you ok?" Without a word Taiki pointed his finger to the driver. Seiya's jaw dropped.

"Haruka?"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Hello everyone, thank you for your reviews. I'll answer any question except the ones about what is going to be, it won't be interesting to read if I tell everything ahead. Just one little hint: read the first chapter carefully.

Mika-bibifan1: I'm going to update every other day.

Haruka Tenou Kou: I'm completely, totally, absolutely agree with you. She is the best.

_"How is he?" asked he entering the room. "What's the matter Taiki; you look too pale, are you ok?" Without a word Taiki pointed his finger to the driver. Seiya's jaw dropped._

_"Haruka?"_

Chapter3_  
_

She was lying on his bed, her sandy blond hair complete mess, a gore at her left temple, quite pale, but in spite of everything she looked marvelous. She was beautiful, she just never shows it. She never smiled to him nor spoke properly. Her frowned face was the only thing he ever saw. And now she was lying there with a calm expression on her face as if sleeping, and he had to admit that she was beautiful.

"I've got to tell the news to Yaten. I want to see his face at that moment." Taiki left the room.

Seiya took the wet towel and set near Haruka. He cleaned her temple from blood and her face from dirt, and then he removed her hair from her forehead. The almighty wind senshi now looked so vulnerable that Seiya suddenly felt a strong desire to hold her, to protect her from any possible harm, from anything that could make her upset or feel sad. "_She is not rock she just pretend to be one._" Michiru's words were spinning in his mind. There were bruises and shallow scratches all over her left hand and leg. She had landed on her left side together with her bike. The left side of her uniform was torn to pieces. Thanks to Yaten there weren't serious wounds left. He took off her gloves. Seiya saw a watch on her left hand.

"It must be the one from her friend." he murmured taking it off of her and putting on the bedside table. He cleaned her scratches and prayed for her not to wake up at this very moment or he'll be the next person who will need a doctor. He didn't like the idea of staying without the half of his teeth.

"I hope you're thinking about where to hide, because if Michiru won't drown you then Hotaru will take off your head, that's for sure." Yaten slowly entered the room.

"You think he'll live long enough to meet them? I think Haruka will thrash the life out of him as soon as she opens her eyes." Taiki nodded.

"Shut up, you'll wake her up. Taiki help me to take off her uniform."Seiya got up and walked to closet.

"No way. I'm too young to die."

"Don't be such a coward, she is still unconscious." Seiya took one of his pajamas and went back to bed. "And she is not naked, she wears shirt under her uniform."

"So you've already checked." Yaten tried hard to stifle his laughter.

"Don't make me turn." Seiya started carefully pulling off Haruka's right sleeve.

"You better be careful with her left hand it was broken." Yaten came up to the bed from the other side.

"Was?"

"Yes. I've fixed it, as well as couple of her ribs, that's why it took more powers from me to heal her, but still it took less than it should. I was surprised, but now I get it. She is senshi, she has her own powers." explained Yaten.

"What about her wounds?"

"I've healed as much as I was able to, she'll feel better tomorrow, well actually today." said Yaten looking at his wristwatch. "Change her cloths and let her have a rest, she really needs it."

Couple of minutes later Haruka was lying in fresh pajama under the warm blanket.

"I'll stay here, just in case." Seiya brought a chair closer to bed and sat.

"It's the least you can do." And with these words Taiki left the room as well as Yaten.

"Yeh, it's the least I can do." murmured Seiya.

It was a sunny morning. A small sunlight spot fell on Haruka's eye. She closed her eyes tighter, but it didn't help much. With a light sigh she opened her eyes. The first thing that caught her attention was a man. He was sleeping on the chair, not the most comfortable place to sleep. He was rather attractive on her opinion. And he seemed so familiar to her. She tried to get up leaning on her left hand, but a sharp pain in it prevented her from doing any movements and with a weak moan she leaned back on the pillow. The raven-haired man opened his eyes. They were dark blue. "Like the night sky" flashed at her mind.

"Haruka, how are you?" He looked at her with his worried and unbelievably blue eyes.

"I don't know, my hand hurts, and my head too." Haruka's voice was merely above whisper. "Actually by whole body hurts, like I had hit the wall."

"Well you're not far from the truth. It was an accident and your motorcycle…" he was interrupted by another man who looked alike the raven-haired one but he was brown-haired and he was taller.

"O, Haruka, how are you?" he asked coming near her.

"She said her whole body hurts what else you expect after her motorcycle hit…"Another man entered the room. This one was shorter and silver-haired.

"Haruka, you're awake. How are you?"He came near and took her hand by wrist and started to count pulse.

"Ok, how many of you left and who are you?" asked Haruka in low voice.

They blinked and exchanged glances.

"Haruka you don't recognize us?" asked the silver-haired man gently resting her hand on the blanket.

"No, why should I?" she tried to sit and the silver-haired man helped her and put an extra pillow behind her back.

"We are your friends. Do you remember what happened yesterday?" asked the brown-haired man.

"No. I don't. He told me there was an accident. " She pointed raven-haired man. "Where am I, this place doesn't look like the hospital."

"It's not. It's our house."

"You brought me here by force?" asked Haruka pulling the blanket till her chin.

"No, it's nothing like that." The raven-haired waved his hands in denial. "We just tried to help you. You were unconscious and we hadn't got the chance to ask for your acceptance. We brought you here and treated your wounds."

Haruka shoot a glance to her pajama then to the men.

"Where are my clothes? And who took them off?" her voice was shaking, but it wasn't clear from anger or from fear.

The raven-haired man's face took the nice shade of red.

"We had to, your clothes were torn." he managed to say.

"So it was you." She took a deep breath. "Can you give me anything except pajama to put on?"

"Sure." Seiya rushed to closet and took a T-shirt out of it and a pair of jeans. "Is this ok?"

"Yes. Now would you all be so kind to leave me alone so I can change?" she asked them with a small smile.

They just nodded and turned around to leave when Haruka stopped them.

"Can you tell me you names?"

"I'm Yaten." said the silver-haired man.

"I'm Taiki" brown-haired introduced himself with a light bow of head.

"And I'm Seiya" said raven-haired nervously scratching back of his head and smiling.

"Nice to meet you, all of you."

They left the room.

"Am I dreaming or it was Haruka that politely asked us to leave the room? She neither yelled nor cursed. " Taiki slowly walked downstairs.

"Not mentioning the fact that Seiya spent more than 5 minutes with her alone and he's still alive and not even harmed."Yaten was scratching back of his head. "I can't get it."

"What? The fact that I'm still alive?" asked Seiya sarcastically.

"No. I wonder why she didn't recognize us. "continued Yaten.

"She had hit her head badly, remember? You said her helmet was cracked."

"I guess she'd got amnesia." said Yaten thoughtfully.

"She'd got what?" asked Seiya.

"Amnesia. That means she doesn't remember several things like what's happened yesterday, passed week or month. But she doesn't remember us as well so I guess you can increase the time period to 2 years if not more." Yaten looked to Seiya. "We have to find out how much does she remember."

"Can it be cured? I mean will she get back all her memories?" asked Taiki.

"It's hard to say. A small hint may help her regain her memories. It could be anything. A familiar place, person, and situation she got in which once. She may enter the room anytime and say 'hello Seiya, I've come to kill you for undressing me'…" At these words Haruka entered the room.

"Am, Seiya?" Seiya froze in terror. "Can you help me?" Haruka came near the couch where Seiya was sitting.

"Sure," he let out a small sigh of relief. He is going to stay alive, well as least for a while. "What's the matter?"

"It's funny, but I don't remember where I am living, can you tell me my address?" she looked straight at his eyes.

"Well, ah, actually I don't know it."Seiya looked to Yaten.

"You don't know my address?" She looked to Taiki. "Taken, you said you are my friends."

"I'm Taiki, and yes, we are your friends, but we don't know your address in this town, we arrived just yesterday and you were here just for a week."

"You can stay with us." said Yaten.

"Thank you Yatiki. But what about my cloths, I can't always wear Seiya's." complained Haruka.

"I'm Yaten. You won't have to. You can take a shower and afterward we'll go and buy whatever you need."

"OK than I'll be back in 20 minutes." She walked upstairs.

"I think we shouldn't go all together, only one of us has to go with her for shopping. I think that should be Seiya." said Yaten and looked at Seiya.

"Why me?" complained Seiya.

"I think she likes you." said Yaten.

"What made you think so?" asked Seiya wide eyed.

"Well, maybe because Haruka find out that you were the one that undressed her and you're still alive." said Yaten sarcastically.

"Or maybe because you were the only one whose name she remembered correctly." added Taiki and Yaten nodded in acceptance.

"You can't be serious, can you?"

"By the way, don't forget to ask her what does she remember, but don't tell her about her life, she has to remember it by herself otherwise it could be a shock for her." said Yaten.

"Why?" asked Seiya rising up his eyebrows.

"I can't believe it; sometimes you're asking such stupid questions. You don't know anything about her except two things that she is a racer and wind senshi. How are you going to tell her that? 'Hello Haruka, you know, you are a senshi, and by the way, I'm senshi too.' You think she'll believe you? She may think you're crazy and ran away. She is wind senshi, remember? I don't think you'll catch up with her, if she really tries to escape." explained Yaten.

"I'm ready, we can go." Haruka appeared upstairs.

"Let's go." Seiya stood up from the couch and walked to the door.

"You're not coming?" asked Haruka turning to Taiki and Yaten.

"No, we'll try to find your address. Seiya can drive you to the shop and buy anything you need." Taiki smiled to her.

"See you later." Haruka went after Seiya.


	4. Chapter 4

Haruka Tenou Kou : Yaten is healer , he have to know everything about curing. Taiki is not going to become a doctor; it was Ami who dreamed about it. Sure Taiki is clever but he can't know everything in the world. And don't underestimate Yaten. He has a kind soul(he just rarely shows it.)

Mika-bibifan1: I hope this chapter is not worse than others.

Chapter 4

"It's yours?" asked Haruka staring in amusement at red Ferrari.

"Yes. You like it?"

"It's amazing, though I'd prefer the yellow one." said Haruka thoughtfully.

"No, for this car red is perfect." said Seiya and opened the door for Haruka.

"Thank you." She got in car. "So where are we going?"

"I think the mall is the best choice." He started the car. "I'm sure you can find there everything you want."

For several minutes they were enjoying the ride in silence. The road was running near the ocean. The weather was warm, it was clear that summer was not far.

"Can you drive faster, please." asked Haruka. She closed her eyes and leaned back.

Seiya speed up.

"Haruka, why did you say that you'd prefer the yellow car, you've remembered something?"

"No, just while walking to the car I thought 'something is wrong with it, it should be yellow'. Stupid idea, isn't it? And it feels strange sitting beside the driver, I fell like it's not my place. "

"Haruka, do you remember anything?" asked Seiya.

"No. I'm so tired; I try hard to remember anything but my head starts hurt each time." complained Haruka.

"Don't force yourself; you'll remember everything in time."

"Can you tell me what you know about me?"

"No. Sorry but Yaten said it would be better for you to remember everything by yourself." apologized Seiya.

"I just can't bear this uncertainty."

"I thought the only thing you can't bear is Me." murmured Seiya and shoot a glace to Haruka.

Haruka didn't respond. She was almost sleeping. Wind was playing with her hair, like it was glad to see its mistress. Haruka was thinking about the situation she'd got into. 'He looks so familiar to me. But can I trust them?' "You can." she heard a whisper. She opened her eyes and looked at Seiya.

"Did you say something?"

"No, I didn't want to disturb you." answered Seiya.

"But I can swear I've heard someone."

"And what it said?"

"Nothing important" said Harka. 'Who it was, should I believe it?' she thought.

"I've never lied to you, mistress" said the same whisper.

"Here again. Didn't you hear it?" asked Haruka throwing a suspicious glance at Seiya's face.

"What?" asked Seiya rather confused, the only thing he'd heard was the wind.

"Never mind. When will we get to mall?" Haruka changed the topic.

"We're almost there."

"I don't think I have to buy many things, Yaten said they would find my address, so I'll get my cloths back. And of course I'll repay for everything."

"Come on Haruka, it's not a big deal, what are friends for?" smiled Seiya parking his car. "Let's see what we can find for you here."

After 10 minutes Haruka lost her patience.

"It looks like you're choosing for yourself not for me." complained she. "Why are we searching cloths for me at men's department?"

Seiya was speechless with surprise, how is he going explain this to her? She didn't remember what type of cloths she was wearing all the time.

"Oh, hah. It's happened habitually" he was nervously scratching back of his head.

"OK than you may stay here and I'll go to the women department." Haruka turned around and walked to the opposite direction.

"Wait, you'll get lost." He ran after her. "I'll go with you."

"Well I hope, you're not going to go with me to the fitting room? Wait here." She pointed the armchair, near the coffee table. She left. There were many journals specially for husbands who are waiting for their wives to finish shopping. Seiya took one of the journals and looked through it. It was a sport journal. The first thing that caught his attention was Haruka's picture on the cover. She was standing near the car with her helmet under her arm. She looked so self- confident, so strong. "Teno is the best!" was written on the cover.

"Sure, she is." murmured Seiya.

"Seiya?"

"What." He asked without lifting up his eyes from journal.

"How do I look?"

Seiya stood up, his jaw dropped, as well as the journal. She was wearing a dark blue sundress with matching sandals. It goes perfectly with her sandy blonde hair and pale skin. Her teal eyes took a deeper shade of blue.

"You don't like it?" asked fabulous creature.

"I do." he swallowed hard "I just never saw you in dress."

"You want to say you've seen me without it?" Haruka was tomato red and her voice was shaking from anger.

Seiya quickly took a step back. He stumbled over the armchair and landed behind it. "It's not like that." He said getting up. "I want to say that I always saw you wearing shirt and pants, and never a dress, well not counting your sailor suit." He bit his tongue, but it was too late.

"My sailor suit! You mean my swimsuit? You never saw me in dress but you've seen me in swimsuit? " She clenched her fists and came closer to Seiya.

"No, you've got it wrong. I mean you sailor suit, the one you were wearing on the boat. We took a small trip on boat last summer, remember?" quickly said Seiya hoping that she won't remember anything at this very moment and won't took off his head for this outrageous lie later.

"No I don't." said Haruka calming down and feeling a little bit embarrassed. "I'll go change back my cloths; I'll be back in 2 minutes. I want to buy a pajama." She left.

"It was close, too close. Yaten would take my head off if he finds out about this. If he finds out." He was still thinking what to do when Haruka came back.

"I'm ready; we can pay for purchase and go."She looked at his worried face and added "Something is wrong?"

"No, it's nothing. Can I ask you a favor? Don't tell Yaten and Taiki about last summer's boat trip. They will be offended. "

"Why?" Haruka asked rather confused.

"Well we took that trip by ourselves, without them and if they find out about that they will be offended." said Seiya.

"You mean only two of us took a trip on a boat?" Haruka blushed like a rose again.

"Yes, they stayed in town." answered Seiya not noticing Haruka's red face. "Come, we can go to café and drink coffee."

He paid for purchase and took packets. They walk to the nearest café. There were several arcade machines there. That place reminded him the "Crown" arcade.

"What would you like to order" the waiter looked like Motoki only his hair was black with green shade like Setsuna's.

"Ice cream and a chocolate milkshake and a chocolate shortcake." said Haruka with smile.

"Wow , you've reminded me…" Seiya cut himself.

"Whom?" asked Haruka.

"Well, just someone I know. Bring for me a coffee and a sandwich."The waiter left "Would you like to play at arcade while we are waiting for our orders?" Seiya quickly changed the topic.

"Sure". Her eyes were shining.

"What do you prefer?" asked Seiya walking to the closest machine.

"The race." She rushed to the racing arcade "I'm challenging you to competition."

They both took their places and started the machines.

"Three, Two, One, Go!" As soon as the word 'Go' appeared on screen Haruka pushed the gas. She was concentrated on the screen. She passed one car, then another; soon she left behind all the cars. Seiya had passed only six cars out from eight when Haruka's car passed his car once more so he was one lap behind her. Two minutes later she won the race.

"Incredible, miss, you've been two times faster than our best racer. He won this race in 12 minutes and you've finished it in 6. "

Several teenagers were gathered behind Haruka. They were looking at her in amusement.

"Can I treat you an ice cream?" asked one of them, he was tall, blond-haired with lilac eyes.

"No thank you, I would like to try the other machine with motorcycle. Who want to take up a challenge?"

"What will be the prize?" asked another visitor.

"Well if I win the loser will treat me with ice cream." suggested Haruka.

"And if you lose you'll give a kiss to winner. Deal? " added the blond-haired.

"Deal, who is the first?" smiled Haruka.

"I guess it's me" said the blond-haired taking a sit on motorcycle next to Haruka.

"Hey wait a minute."Seiya tried to interrupt.

"Wait for you turn." said one from visitors.

"Three, Two, One, Go!" and once again with the word 'Go' Haruka pushed the gas.

'_To left, again to left, now to right, straight, to right, straight till the finish_' this was so familiar, like she'd ride here before, she knew exactly each turn, each path. 4 minutes later she won.

"Who's next?" She didn't even turn her head. She was looking to the screen trying to remember from where she knew this track path.

"My turn" said brown-haired one.

And again the same feeling came to Haruka. 'I know this track, like I've raced there before.' '_To left, again to left, now to right, straight, to right, straight till the finish_'. 'It feels like I know each rock there, I have to ride once again. It reminds me something I can't remember it just slapped away at the last second and I can't remember it.' She raced again and again.

"You've already won 9 ice creams isn't it enough?" asked Seiya looking with annoyance at the gathered crowd.

"You want to be the tenth loser?" asked the blond-haired.

Haruka never turned her head she was staring at the screen wide eyed. 'Once again, and I'll got it, just one more time'. "Who's next?" she asked.

"I am" said Seiya. The race started. '_To left, again to left, now to right, straight, to right, straight till the finish._'. Suddenly Haruka felt like she was riding a bike at track, at the real one with the same path. The sounds of racing motorcycles, shouts of the crowd, smell of the track, clouds of dust and just one thought in her head '_be like a wind, fly'_. She felt a terrible headache and caught her head. Everyone was staring on the screens.

"I won." said Seiya and turned to Haruka. "You owed me a kiss…Haruka? Haruka!" She was falling from motorcycle. He caught her just in time before she could hit the ground. She was unconscious. "Haruka, Haruka, wake up! What's wrong with you? It was just a joke you don't have to kiss me. Come on, Haruka, wake up!" He shook her.

"Step aside, she needs air." It was Yaten. He pushed Seiya away and fell on his knees beside her. "Leave anyone with you alone and now look at the results" he murmured. "She is unconscious; we have to take her home." Seiya took her in his arms and hurried to his car. He put her on the back seat and set near her. Yaten took the driver's place and started the car.

"What were you doing here?" asked Seiya holding Haruka close to him.

"We were passing by your car when Taiki noticed it. We stopped near it and saw you in café. We've found her address, anyone in track knows it, and we were going there. I just want to tell Haruka about it, but found her not in the best condition for talking."

"I'm glad you were passing by. I, I don't know what happened. She just… "Seiyas breath was caught.

"You'll tell it at home." said Yaten and speed up.


	5. Chapter 5

Haruka Tenou Kou: She remembered because the virtual track was copied from the real one. (It's true. I've played myself "need for speed" and there was the Monaco's famous track there, the copy of the real one, even the tunnel looked exactly like the real one.)

Haruka Tenou Kou , Mika-bibifan1:" he saw her in a dress? and in the cover of the magazine?"

Yes. On the magazine's cover she was in her uniform, near the car, with her helmet under her arm. Seiya was used to 'such' Haruka. And when he looked up he saw completely new, 'unfamiliar' Haruka.

Chapter5

"I hope it won't become habit for you." said Yaten as he entered the house.

"What?" asked Seiya as he came in with Haruka in his hands.

"Bringing home unconscious Haruka every day." smiled Yaten. "I'll go get some water"

Seiya laid Haruka on the couch and sat near her. He gently brushed away her hair from her forehead. 'What happened to you Haruka?' he asked himself. Yaten came back with glass of water and wet towel.

"Here, put this on her forehead." Yaten extended the towel to Seiya.

A light sigh escaped Harukas lips as soon as Seiya put the cold towel on her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Don't you scare me like that again." said Seiya with smile. "I thought you'd prefer to die than to kiss me. You still owed me one."

"Kiss you? Why should kiss you?" asked Haruka trying to sit properly on the couch.

"Because I won the race at arcade." said Seiya and crossed his hands on his chest.

"Race?" Haruka blinked. "The race! I've remembered. I am a racer. The track at arcade seemed so familiar to me. And I tried to remember from where I know it so well. And finally I got it. At arcade game they had used the virtual copy of the real track. I've raced there many times; I know every turn and path of that track perfectly. At the second I remembered who I am it felt like my head was going to crack." She caught her head again. "It was awful."

"Here, drink a little." Yaten gave her the glass with water. "What else do you remember now?"

"I guess that's all, what else left to remember?"She looked at Yaten.

"A lot. But you have to remember it by yourself. Have a rest I'll make a diner."He left at kitchen's direction.

"Seiya. You did it on purpose, didn't you?" asked Haruka. She was looking at her hands.

"What ? I hadn't done anything." Seiya looked puzzled.

"You took me to arcade. You want me to remember that I'm a racer. You want to help me to regain my memories back faster, don't you?" She looked into Seiya's eyes.

"Well, ah" Seiya tried hard to say anything but Haruka stop him.

"I just want to know, are there any particular reason for you to do so."

"What do you mean by particular reason?" asked Seiya totally confused.

"I don't know. Maybe you want me to remember very important thing. The thing that is important to you too. I didn't remember anything. But I think I've guessed what you want to remind me."She looked away once again.

"And what is it?" Seiya was expecting for anything but the answer he got.

"That I'm your girlfriend." Haruka blushed. "First you've spent night on the chair near me, not mentioning that you've undressed me before it. Then Yaten and Taiki sent us for shopping alone. And you've blurted out about our trip on the boat, you and me alone, without anyone else. And at the arcade you tried to beat me to get a kiss from me though you knew that at racing I am unbeatable. And now the first thing you talk about as soon as I opened my eyes was that I owed you a kiss." She looked at him once more. Seiya was sitting beside her wordless. "I'm very sorry, Seiya, I really am, but I didn't remember anything about us. And I can't promise anything to you. The only thing I can do for now is this." And with these words she leaned over and kissed Seiya's left cheek. Then she quickly got up and rushed upstairs before Seiya could say anything. It was such a light kiss, it felt like a wind had caressed his skin. He raised his hand and touched his cheek. He was still at the same position with his hand on his cheek with indescribable expression on his face when Taiki came.

"Will anyone tell me where you were? I was waiting for all of you at Haruka's apartment. You could at least call me and say that you're not coming. Hey, Seiya do you hear me? Eurth to Seiya! Hello!" Taiki waved his hand in the face of Seiya.

"W-what?" managed to say Seiya.

"Oh, you came back, I thought you've left for Kinmoku or even further." grinned Taiki.

"Taiki. You're just in time. The dinner is ready." Yaten came out from the kitchen and he fell silent at the sight of frozen Seiya. "Ok what else had happened?"

"I should be the one who ask that question. Why didn't you come? You were supposed to tell them Haruka's address and took them there with you. I was waiting for you almost an hour. So what had happened?"Taiki turned to Yaten.

"Well, nothing important. Simply Haruka remembered that she is a racer, then she collapsed and we brought her home. I hadn't missed anything, Seiya? "asked Yaten sarcastically.

"Just one thing." Seiya took a deep breath "She thinks that she is my girlfriend."

Taiki's and Yaten's jaws met the floor.

"She thinks what?" asked Yaten as soon as he returned his jaw to its proper place.

"You've heard it. She thinks that she is my girlfriend. And she kissed me." Seiya touched his cheek again.

This time silence lasted longer. It took 5 minutes for Yaten and Taiki to come back to their senses.

"That's the end of the world!" That was all Yaten was able to say.

"Haruka kissed YOU?" Taiki looked like he was going to collapse.

"What have you told her? What made her think she is you girlfriend?"

"That's not important." Seiya wasn't going to tell them about his stupid lie he told Haruka to explain her 'swimsuit' mentioning. "It's more important to decide what we have to do now."

"You hadn't told her it's not true, had you?" asked Yaten thoughtfully.

"No, I hadn't got the chance to tell anything. I was too surprised." said Seiya.

"Good."Yaten turned to Taiki. "What do you think, Taiki?"

"I think the same that you do." grinned Taiki.

"What?" asked Seiya looking from Yaten to Taiki and vice-versa.

"And I think it's the best choice." nodded Yaten.

"Yes, me too." said Taiki.

"What is the best choice? What are you talking about?" Seiya was totally confused.

"You won't tell her that you're not her boyfriend." explained Taiki.

"Why?" Seiya was shocked.

"In that case you will have a right to accompany her everywhere. You are responsible for her." continued Taiki. "It was your fault she got in that accident. And now you should help her regain her memories back."

"And you've already helped her. She'd spent only several hours with you and look she remembered that she is a racer. Maybe if she spends more time with you it will help her." added Yaten. "Now go call her for dinner she must be starving."

Seiya slowly walk upstairs. What did he get into? But he had to accept that Taiki was right. It was his fault and he should help Haruka. He remembered how he hold her close in the car, the fear he felt when he thought she was dying and the deep relief he felt when she opened her eyes. Her beautiful eyes. Beautiful? Did he just think that Haruka's eyes ware beautiful? He froze in the middle of the stairs. The image of Haruka in the dark blue sundress floated before his eyes. Not only were her eyes gorgeous. She was marvelous from head to toe. He continued his way with a light sigh. This was going to be hard. It would be easier if she at least looked like old Haruka and not this breathtaking beautiful. He reached to her door.

"Haruka, dinner is ready." He knocked the door. "Aren't you hungry?"

"I'll be ready in a minute, go ahead." came from behind the door.

Seiya sighed again and turned around. He didn't want to admit that the feeling of guilt and of responsibility for Haruka had changed into something he wasn't able even to name properly. He didn't see in her the almighty wind senshi anymore. The one that will never give up, that will stand straight till the end. He saw a girl who needs someone to take care of her, someone to be near when she feels lonely. '_She is not rock she just pretend to be one_'. Michiru was right. The girl in his room was the real Haruka the one who was hidden deep inside the wind senshi. Yea, so deep that never showed up. And the funniest thing was that now when Haruka forgot her past she also forgot to hide herself behind the shield of rudeness and strength.

Seiya took his place at the table. He was still deep in his thoughts when Haruka came downstairs. She was wearing the dress they bought today. Seiya was pleased by the surprised expressions of faces of Taiki and Yaten. They looked exactly like he did when he saw Haruka in that dress.

She sat next to Seiya.

"I hope you're not going to say that you've never seen me in dress." She smiled at them.

"N-No, of course we're not." said Yaten.

"Can we start? I'm starving. I hadn't got a chance to eat anything at café. "

"Sure, what would you like to try first? I did my best to prepare this dinner." said Yaten proudly.

"Anything but natto, that's the only thing I can't stand." said Haruka as she took a plate full of rice from Yaten.

"Haruka, by the way, we've found your address." said Taiki.

"So I can leave." it sounded more like statement than a question.

"Look Haruka. You don't have to go back to your apartment, we have enough place, so you can stay here with us." said Seiya without rising his head.

"Really?" Haruka's eyes were shining.

"Really" said Seiya and smiled as he noticed her joy. "We can go to your place and took your stuff after dinner."

"That would be great." She sent another spoon full of rice to her mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry, dear readers for delay. I got cold *sniff*. Whole weekend was spoiled. *sniff*

Mika-bibifan1: she will be so embarrassed"

Haruka Tenou Kou: "Poor Haruka! …..She will be so confused when retrieving memories, my god ... poor girl...

"Poor Haruka? Poor Seiya, he'll be the one who'll pay for everything and for her embarrassment too."

Chapter6

"Can I drive, Seiya, please?" Haruka looked at Seiya with big puppy dog eyes. That was such unusual that he gave her the keys without a word. Haruka quickly took the driver's place and put her hands on the steering wheel.

"Great! That's what was wrong in the morning, I should be sitting here." she murmured.

She started the car. Couple of minutes later she speeded up, then a little bit more. After speedometer showed more than 120 on its screen Seiya shoot a worried glance at Haruka.

"Haruka, you shouldn't drive so fast it could be dangerous."

"I want to be as fast as the wind." she said. "I want to become the wind."

"I'd prefer staying alive." said Seiya.

"Ok, we're almost there. That's the right street, isn't it?" asked Haruka slowing down.

"Yes." Seiya was glad that they had already arrived to the right place safe and sound.

"You can wait me here, I'll be right back." And with these words Haruka got out of the car and walked to the building.

She got in the elevator and pressed the 19th floor button. She was thinking about what had happened before the dinner. Seiya looked so surprised when she kissed him. She blushed 'Maybe he was expecting more than just friendly kiss on cheek.' He was so kind towards her and did his best to help her. And how she thanked him? No definitely she had to remember everything as soon as it is possible. She got out of elevator. 'Maybe we should go to that arcade once more.' Haruka opened the door and looked around. She noticed her opened suitcase on the chair. The only thing that was missing in it was one of her uniforms that she was wearing last night. She closed it and looked around once more. Nothing was left. Haruka took the luggage and left. The first thing she saw as she exited the building was Seiya who was surrounded by several girls. He was smiling to them and they were screaming and hugging him.

Haruka felt that it hurts her seeing him smiling to other girls. And the girls were watching him with hearts in their eyes. Sure they've got the reason he was handsome man. For one second she felt that she have seen this before. _The group of shouting girls had surrounded Seiya, Taiki and Yaten_. '_You're the best, we love you._' _The shouts were coming from everywhere_. She shooke her head and came near Seiya.

"We can go." She said in calm voice.

"Haruka" Seiya turned to her. "Let's get out of here. But this time I'll drive."He took the keys from her and got into the car. "For a moment I thought they won't let me go." sighed Seiya.

"Why? Who were they? Do you know them?" asked Haruka.

"Our fans. I've forgot to tell you that Taiki, Yaten and I are a group 'Three Lights'. We are going to give here several concerts." explained Seiya.

"Well that explains a lot. I thought they are going to tear you in pieces." said Haruka. "Can we go to arcade once more? I think it will help me."

"Only in one condition. You're not going to play at racing machines. If I bring you home unconscious one more time Yaten will kill me." Seiya smiled, he won't complain if he gets a chance to hold Haruka and carry her in his arms like he did before, but not in cost of her health.

"I promise I won't play. But you'll have to buy chocolate ice cream for me." said Haruka.

After a while they were at the arcade. They sat at the same table as in the morning.

"What would you like to order" asked the waiter. "The same as before?"

"Yes, since we hadn't got the chance to eat it in the morning we can try now." said Haruka with smile.

"Haruka, can you tell me what exactly you remember?" asked Seiya.

"Its strange but everything I remember is concerning the cars, motorcycles, races and stuff like that. I mean I know that I won many times. I remember almost everything about it. It just seems that something is missing." said Haruka thoughtfully.

"And what about the rest, what else you remember?" Seiya looked at her carefully

"Nothing. Sometimes it seems I recognize someone or some situation looked familiar like it happened before, but I can't remember when and where. It's like empty space in my memory." said Haruka sadly.

Seiya looked at her. She was looking at her hands. She seemed so sad and lost. He felt that he had to do something for her to return that lovely smile of her to her face. But what he could do? He looked around. The flower shop across the street caught his eyes. A couple was exiting the shop. The girl was holding a red rose and she looked so happy. That was what he need.

"Um, Haruka. I'll be back in a minute." He quickly got up and left before Haruka was able to stop him.

She was sill looking at the direction he left when a blond-haired man came near her.

"Hello. I hope you feel better now. You've scared us all." He smiled to Haruka and took a sit at Seiya's place.

"Thank you, I'm much better now." Haruka smiled back as she recognized the man she'd raced with in the morning.

"I still owed you an ice cream. Which one do you prefer?"

"I've already ordered ice cream, thank you." Haruka looked at the door hoping that Seiya will come and save her from this annoying man.

"And what about return match? I still hope to get a kiss from a charming lady as you are." He examined at her from head to toe.

Haruka felt uncomfortable under his stare.

"Sorry but I can't" she looked straight at his face. "I've promised to my friend that today I won't play anymore."

"But he is not here, he won't even know." The blond-haired got up from his place and grabbed Haruka's hand by wrist.

"I can't. I gave my word." Haruka tried to pull out her hand from his hold.

"Come on." He pulled her to the arcade machine's direction.

"Let her go! You, idiot! Are you deaf? She told you she can't!"Seiya appeared unexpectedly behind Haruka.

"It's none of you business." He pulled her further, but next second he was lying on the ground gasping for air.

"That will teach you good manners." Seiya turned to Haruka and examined her worriedly from head to foot. "How are you? He hadn't hurt you?"

"No, I'm Ok. For a second I got scared, but you saved me." Haruka smiled to him. "Let's go home… Seiya, lookout!" Haruka hadn't finished her sentence when she noticed the blond-haired who grabbed Seiya's shoulder, turned him around and hit Seiya square in the eye with other hand. Seiya fell down.

"You're not the one who's going to teach me." The blonde-haired took a step near to Seiya.

Haruka rushed to Seiya and fell on her knees beside him. Then she looked back to blonde-haird. Her eyes became dark with anger.

"How dare you!" Haruka stood up and clenched her fists. Behind her at the street the wind was getting stronger, the trees were banding and their leaves were flying in the air. "How dare you!"

"Ow. Are you going to hit me? Here, you may try." The blonde-haired pointed his chin and bend a little forward to her.

The next second he was flying backwards. He hit the wall and knocked out.

"Seiya are you ok?"Haruka helped Seiya to sit.

"Yes, I think so." He was holding his eye by his right hand. "Here this is for you." he offered Haruka a white rose which he was still holding tide in his left hand. It looked a little bit crumpled, but still beautiful.

"Seiya…"Haruka took the rose then looked at Seiya. "Thank you." she bent forward and kissed him. This time it wasn't just a friendly kiss on his cheek, it was a real kiss…


	7. Chapter 7

I hope this chapter worth waiting.

Faia Fire: Unfortunately I can't write everything I want otherwise I'd have to change rating from K+.

Haruka Tenou Kou: Of course Seiya is guilty. There can't be any doubts.

"_Seiya…"Haruka took the rose then looked at Seiya. "Thank you." she bent forward and kissed him. This time it wasn't just a friendly kiss on his cheek, it was a real kiss… _

Chapter7

For a second Seiya froze, then he kissed her back: at first timidly unwilling to scare her off, then more confidently. Have you ever kissed the wind? Have you ever felt the wind on your lips? She was like a light breeze with the scent of lemongrass.

Haruka felt the warm spreading inside her heart. An image of her kissing with someone floated before her eyes. She didn't see the face. But Haruka knew for sure she had never felt like this before. She broke the kiss and moved away.

"Sorry, Haruka. I shouldn't…" Seiya tried to say, but Haruka stopped him putting her finger on his lips.

"Shh. You don't have to apologize. I kissed you first."She smiled to him. "And by the way, I liked your kiss." She smiled again.

Seiya smiled back and got up, 'She has such a lovely smile.' He felt dizzy but he wasn't sure from her smile or from the hit he got. He swayed and almost fell. Haruka caught him and then helped him to get to the car.

"I'll drive." She took the driver's place and started the car.

The bell rang and Yaten walked to the door. He opened it and paled when he saw Seiya leant against Hauka's shoulder.

"Yaten help him to get to the couch. I'll bring ice." Haruka went to the kitchen.

"What happened?" asked Yaten studying black-eyed Seiya. "Did Haruka hit you?"

"No." said Seiya.

"Good. I thought the worst!" said Yaten with relief.

"And what was 'the worst'?" asked confused Seiya.

"That Haruka had regained her memories and tried to kill you." explained Yaten. "So what happened?"

"Nothing. I taught a lesson of good manners to one nedanedrthal man." said Seiya.

"You mean Neanderthal man?" corrected him Taiki.

"Whatever. The meaning is the same. He was rude, annoying, ugly, stupid pest."Seiya wanted to tell everything he thought about that blonde-haired when Haruka came back with ice.

"And what that rude-annoying-ugly-stupid pest did to make you mad?" Asked Taiki, he was so interested by the threatening tone Seiya was speaking with that even put aside his book and looked at Seiya.

"He tried to force me to compete with him at racing." Haruka sat near Seiya and put ice-pack on his eye.

"But why?" asked Taiki.

"He wanted to win so I'll have to kiss him." She lowered her eyes. "In the morning at arcade I challenged everyone at arcade for competition. If I win the loser should treat me with ice-cream, if I lose I had to kiss the winner. I knew that I will win but I gave my word to Seiya that I won't play at arcade today. He grabbed my hand and was pulling me to the racing machines when Seiya came and save me."

"See what I mean he was rude, annoying…"Seiya's eyes lighted up with anger when he looked at Haruka's wrist and saw bruises on it. He took off the ice-pack and put it on her wrist. "Does it hurt?" His troubled look softened when he saw her smile.

"No, I think his chin hurts more." said Haruka.

"You hit him?" asked Yaten and Taiki together leaning forward.

"Yes. After he had hit Seiya I decided to correct his face too. He was asking for that." Haruka automatically clenched her fist.

"Well, from now on he will think twice before speaking." concluded Taiki and looked at his wristwatch. "It's late and you had difficult day. Go get some sleep, Haruka."

"I have to bring my suitcase from the car." She got up.

"I'll bring it, don't worry." Taiki walked to the door. Couple of minutes later he came back with suitcase and walked upstairs.

"I've put it in guest's room, its next to Seiya's room." said Taiki as soon as he came back.

"Thank you and good night." Haruka walked upstairs.

They waited until her steps faded away and they heard her door closed.

"Now tell me what were you thinking when you took her to that arcade again?" Yaten shoot an angry look at Seiya.

"She asked me, and I couldn't refuse" Seiya lowered his eyes.

"And where were you when that idiot pestered Haruka?" asked Taiki.

"Yes, why did you leave her alone, you were supposed to keep an eye on her? You are responsible for her." added Yaten.

"I just went to buy her a rose." said Seiya in low voice.

Yaten and Taiki exchanged knowing glances.

"Tell us what happened at café, in details." said Yaten in most innocent voice.

"Well," Seiya got up and started to walk around the room. "We ordered ice-cream. I asked Haruka what she remembers except cars and races, and she said that nothing." Seiya stopped near the window and looked at the night sky. "She looked so sad, so lost. I felt that I could do anything, anything to make her smile and forget all of her troubles. Then I saw a flower shop and thought that a flower can help me fix Haruka's mood. And I went to that shop. I was thinking what flower will suit her best when a white rose caught my eyes. It was perfect like her. I never noticed it before but Haruka is really like a white rose. She seems cold and inaccessible, ready to hurt you with her 'thorns', but when you get closer you can see a tender and vulnerable person who only try to defense herself from everyone." Seiya sighed and lowered his head. "Even from me."

Yaten and Taiki exchanged glances once more. They perfectly understood each other without a word. Seiya was falling in love. How could this happen after only one day? Why is he always choosing the wrong persons? Is he cursed? He hadn't any chances with Usagi. And now he for sure wouldn't get any chance with Haruka. Yaten shook his head.

"Um, Seiya. What did she say when you give her that rose?" asked Yaten looking at Seiya.

"She said 'thank you'" said Seiya and blushed. "And she kissed me."

Or maybe he would get one chance. A small one, but it was still a chance. At least while Haruka won't regain her memories back. Yaten and Taiki nodded together.

"And what did you do?" Taiki leaned forward.

"I kissed her back." Seiya blushed even more when he remembered how it felt kissing the wind goddess.

"I think this is enough for today, don't forget that tomorrow we have rehearsal." Taiki looked at his wrist watch and then at Yaten. "Shell we take Haruka with us?"

"It would be better for her to stay at home for couple of days. She needs rest. As well as we do now." Yaten got up and walked to the stairs. Taiki and Seiya followed him.

"Good night." Yaten entered his room.

"Good night." Taiki walked to his room.

"Good night." murmured Seiya. He passed his door and stopped near Haruka's room. Did he just care for her too much or this was other feeling? 'I wonder does she feel the same way.' He leaned his back against the door. 'No, of course she doesn't. She thinks she is your girlfriend that's the only reason she didn't hit you.' said a sarcastic voice in Seiya's mind 'But she said she like it.' He was still thinking about their kiss when he felt that his supporting point, in other words the door, disappear. He fell flat on his back.

"Seiya? What are you doing here?" Haruka helped him to get up.

"N-nothing, I just wanted to say 'good night' to you." Seiya took a step back to the door. "Good night, Haruka." He quickly left the room.

"Good night, Seiya." whispered Haruka and closed the door.

She sat on her bed and tucked her legs under her. 'What did he want? He was standing there several minutes and didn't even knock the door. He was standing there like a guard. Well, he is, he saved me today. ' Haruka leaned back. 'He was furious. The way he looked at the blond-haired, it seemed he was ready to kill him. Was he jealous?'She sat up at this thought. 'Of course he was! He loves me though he tries to hide it since he knows I don't remember anything. ' Haruka smiled and looked at the rose on the table beside the bed. 'Well in that case he shouldn't give that rose to me and especially kiss me back. I guess he just couldn't resist the temptation.' Haruka sighed. 'Why I can't remember him? He is so considerate towards me. But what feelings do I have towards him? Sure I'm grateful for everything he did for me and I like him. When that blond hit him it seemed like he hit me, I wanted to protect Seiya. Does this mean that I love him? Well I don't remember how much I've loved him, but I guess I can learn loving him again. It won't be hard, he is so kind, careful and after all I like him. I really do.' Haruka closed her eyes and fall asleep with this thought in her mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Deadlines are close; I have to finish my project till Friday so next updates will be after that.

Sorry for delay.

Enjoy.

Chapter8

"Quiet, you'll wake her up. Just leave a note on the table." Yaten gave a paper to Seiya. Seiya slowly entered Haruka's room and walked to her bed. She was smiling in her dream. He put the note on the table and left.

"We can go." whispered Seiya closing Haruka's door.

Soon they left the house and got into the car.

"Drive faster Seiya, we're going to be late." said Yaten.

"I'll do my best." said Seiya and started the car.

After several hours of singing they were completely tired.

"Break for 30 minutes." said manager and left the singers alone.

"He's not a manager he's a monster." complained Yaten and collapsed on couch.

"No, he just wants to torture us for yesterday's day off." said Seiya and fell near him.

"Come on, he's not that bad…" Taiki tried to justify their manager when he popped in his head in and said. "Sorry, but you have only15 minutes."

"Ok, maybe he is." said Taiki with sigh as the manager disappear.

"We want to ask you something, Seiya" said Yaten. "And we need honest answer from you."

"What do you want to know?" asked Seiya raising his left eyebrow.

"Are you in love with Haruka?" asked Taiki.

"What? You've fell on your head Taiki?" Seiya jumped up. "How could you even think of such stupid thing? How can I fall in love with Haruka? It's so, so, so unbelievable, impossible and, and… and it's true." He finished the sentence almost in whisper.

"Are you sure, Seiya?" asked Yaten. "I mean, are you completely sure of it?"

"Yes. I admired her as the leader of Outer's. She was always so confident and strong. She was just too proud and independent." Seiya sighed. "She reminds me myself. I never admit when I'm wrong as never she does. But now, when I saw her true self, I have to admit that I feel more than admiration. I love her with all my heart. And it's awful. It's even worse than with Usagi. Usagi at least thought as a friend of me and Haruka, Haruka hates me." Seiya buried his face in his hands.

"But right now she likes you. So why don't you use this chance before she remember everything." said Taiki putting his hand on Seiya's shoulder.

"What shall I do?" asked Seiya and his eyes lighted up with hope.

"Show her your true self, prove her that you love her, and make her fall in love with you. She won't forget her love for you when she regains her memories." said Taiki with smile.

"How can I prove her that I truly love her?" asked Seiya.

"Do all the things people in love does." said Yaten. "Give her flowers, take her somewhere romantic, do everything she wants."

"You could take her to the theater." said Taiki.

"Taiki, you're the only one who likes the theater." said Yaten with sigh.

"Why do you think so, you've asked her?" Taiki crossed his hands on his chest.

"No, I just think movie is better choice." Yaten crossed his hands too.

"Theater" Taiki took a step closer to Yaten.

"Movie" Yaten didn't want to give up.

"Theater"

"Movie"

"Hey, stop it. I already know where I am going to take her." Seiya stepped between them.

"Where?" asked Taiki and Yaten together.

"It's a secret." Seiya turned his back to them.

"You're still here? We're waiting for you." Manager came in.

"We're coming." Taiki sighed. "I guess you won't take her anywhere today."

Haruka turned from side to side. Her peaceful dream had turned into a nightmare.

"Don't leave me, please, stay…"she screamed and woke up. She was breathing hard. She tried to remember her dream but the only thing was left from it was a feeling of helplessness and pain.

Haruka looked around and noticed the white rose on the table near her bed. She felt a warm feeling that spread inside her heart and replaced the pain. She saw a note near the rose.

"We're at rehearsal. We didn't want to wake you up. Have a rest. We'll be back at 8."

Haruka shoot a glance at the watch on the table.

"It's already 1 p.m." She jumped up and rushed to the bathroom. "Since I stayed at home I can made a dinner for us." She quickly took a shower. Then she emptied her suitcase on her bed.

"It seems I've taken only my uniforms and couple of T-shirts and jeans with me." She put on one of shirts and jeans. "Well, I guess Seiya had a right to wonder when he saw me in that dress."

Haruka spent almost whole day at the kitchen. At 8 p.m. the dinner was served. She did her best.

"It's almost 9 p.m. Where are they?" Haruka was sitting on the couch and reading a magazine. Soon she fell asleep.

"I told you he is a monster." Yaten slowly entered the house.

"I'm starving" murmured Seiya stepping in after Yaten.

"He held us there for 3 extra hours" complained Taiki. "Not to mention the way back."

They all froze at the view of the table with served dinner.

"Oh. I've forgot that I wrote we'll be back at 8. Poor Haruka! She'd made this for us." said Yaten.

"But where is she?" Taiki looked around.

"She is here." Seiya came near the couch. "She fell asleep waiting for us. I'll take her to her room." He took her in bridal way and walked upstairs. Seiya entered her room and carefully lowered her on her bed. He covered her with blanket and sat near her on the bed. She murmured something and turned from side to side.

"Sweet dreams, Haruka." Seiya smiled and got up. He had almost left the room when he heard Haruka's whisper.

"Don't leave me."

Seiya returned to her bed.

"Haruka? Do you want me to stay?" He looked at her, she was still sleeping. He sat near her and bent forward to her face.

"Don't leave me, please, stay with me" Haruka was talking in her sleep, this time she said it louder.

Seiya was surprised by her sad and begging tone. He noticed a tear that escaped her eye.

"Haruka? Haruka! I'm here! I'm not going anywhere!" Seiya shook her by her shoulders. "Wake up! Haruka!"

"Don't leave me, please, don't die!" Haruka sobbed out and woke up. The first thing she saw was Seiya's worried face.

"Haruka? It's ok; it was just a bad dream." He embraced her and felt that she was shaking. He hugged her tighter and stroked her back. She was crying on his shoulder.

"What happened?" Yaten and Taiki rushed in but Seiya waved them aside and they left.

"Seiya…" Haruka tried to say something but her voice cracked. "Sorry, I've soaked your shirt."

"Don't worry for shirt. Tell me what happened to you? What have you seen in your dream?" Seiya unwillingly released her from his embrace and looked at her.

"I saw someone who was dying in my hands." Tears started falling from her eyes again. "I don't remember him, but I felt that he was someone very important for me. My heart was breaking. I wanted to save him but I couldn't do anything. And he, he just… " She was choking from sobbing.

Seiya hugged her again.

"It's ok, it was just a nightmare." He tried to comfort her while she was crying her heart out.

Seiya have never seen Haruka crying. Actually he could hardly imagine that one day he would see her crying her heart out like this. She was almighty wind senshi; tears were something that weren't expected from her. Soon her sobbing stopped and Seiya heard her smooth breathing. She was sleeping. She had put her arms round his waist. He tried to release himself but she was holding him tight. He lowered Haruka and lay down beside her. She hugged him tighter and buried her face in his chest. It passed almost half an hour when he felt that she loosened her grip and slip out of her embrace. Seiya covered her with blanket and sat beside her.

"You still remember him." whispered Seiya and sighed. He bent forward to Haruka and kissed her forehead. "Good night, Haruka." He left the room.

Yaten and Taiki were waiting for him downstairs.

"What happened?" they asked together.

"She had a nightmare." said Seiya and leant against the wall.

"Nightmare? Come on, Haruka is not Usagi, she won't cry like that because of simple nightmare."Taiki looked at Seiya with disbelief.

"It wasn't a simple nightmare. She'd seen how the one she loved died in her hands. Hadn't Michiru told you about Haruka's first love, Taiki? And I guess you know about it too, Yaten." Seiya turned his back to them and faced the wall. "She still thinks about him. She still loves him!" He struck the wall with a heavy blow.

"What makes you think so?" asked Yaten.

"She said that she didn't remember him, but she felt that he was someone very important for her" said Seiya without turning around.

"You've heard it Taiki?" asked Yaten. "She doesn't even remember him and Seiya is still jealous."

"Really, Seiya. He is in her past, and if you want to be beside her in the future, you better stop acting like idiot. You can't take him as rival." said Taiki.

"Spend more time with Haruka, be attentive to her, and fulfill all her wishes. She will appreciate it." added Yaten.

"Do you think I have a chance?" Seiya turned around and looked at them.

"Yes. A small one, but it's still a chance." said Yaten with smile. "Now let's eat something. I'm starving." And he made his way to the table.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry, I've got a lot of work recently, we have to finish our project , but soon I'll be free for a while and I promise I'll make up for the time I missed.

"_Do you think I have a chance?" Seiya turned around and looked at them._

"_Yes. A small one, but it's still a chance." said Yaten with smile. "Now let's eat something. I'm starving." And he made his way to the table._

Chapter9

'They are right. I have to show her my feelings.' with this thought in his mind Seiya walked upstairs. 'I'll make her forget all of her sad memories.' He stopped near Haruka's door. 'Maybe it would be better if I stay beside her in case she'll have another nightmare.' Seiya quietly entered her room. He came closer to the bed and sat down on the floor beside it. He gently took Haruka's hand in his hand. She slightly squeezed his hand but didn't wake up.

"You were always alone, my Wind, you've endured everything alone. You always tried to protect everyone, but you need someone who will protect you. When you thought you've found one, you lost him. But from now on I'll be by your side. I'll be near whenever you need me. You may not love me, just let me be beside you." said Seiya and kissed tenderly her hand. "I love you Haruka, I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too." murmured Haruka. Seiya froze 'She still thinks of him', but Haruka didn't wake up, she smiled in her sleep and whispered "Seiya."

Seiya's heart skipped a bit. "She loves me. She said she loves ME." He looked at Haruka. "Now you don't have any way back, Haruka, you've confessed it. The only thing left is to get that confession from you when you'll be awake." He smiled. "This time I won't give up. And I won't accept rejection. Not after I found out that you love me too." Seiya got up, kissed her cheek and walked to the door. "As long as you're dreaming about me you won't see any nightmares." He quietly closed the door after him.

Seiya slowly walked to his room. He was thinking about where he was going to take Haruka. He entered his room, took a shower and went to sleep still thinking about it.

Seiya was at the park. Haruka was running towards him.

"Seiya!" she waved him.

"Haruka!" he ran towards her.

"Seiya!" couple of steps more and she'll be near him.

"Haruka!" he reached her and hugged her. He was about to kiss her when someone cried into his ear.

"Wake up!"

Seiya unwillingly opened his eyes and saw that he was hugging Yaten who was trying to release himself from Seiya's grip.

"Just you dare to kiss me and you'll be dead!" Yaten was free within a second. "Am I sounds like Haruka? I was trying to wake you up and called you name and you called me Haruka. And as if that wasn't enough, you tried to kiss me!" Yaten was ready to explode.

"Oh. Yaten. You spoiled such a great dream!" Seiya sighed and turned his back to Yaten.

"Well, if you behave like that with her too, then no wonder she ran away."Yaten crossed his hands on his chest.

"What?" Seiya jumped out of bed.

"I tried to wake you up to tell you that Haruka is not in her room. We can't find her anywhere at house, so I came to ask you about her. I hope you hadn't done anything to her?"

"What do you mean?" asked Seiya quickly putting on his cloths.

"Well, I saw how you entered her room last night. I hope you didn't try to kiss her or anything else against her will?" Yaten frowned.

"How could you even think such thing?" Seiya looked at Yaten in disbelief.

"You were jealous yesterday; you might have lost your temper and went further than you have planned." continued Yaten.

"I just came to check out if everything is ok with her. She even hadn't noticed that I was there." said Seiya.

"Could it be that she have remembered everything and left?" asked Yaten thoughtfully.

"I don't think so." Taiki entered the room. "She would have taken her cloths with her in that case."

"Let's go, we have to find her. She could get lost, someone could hurt her and …" Seiya ran out of the room.

"Hey, wait for us." Yaten and Taiki ran after him.

For several hours they were looking for Haruka everywhere. They checked out even her old apartment. They turned upside down every stone in the park nearby, but there was no sign of Haruka. When they came back home they merely could move their legs. The first thing Yaten noticed was the motorbike that was parked beside their house.

"Hey, whose bike is that?" he asked pointing at the bike.

"Could it be…?" Taiki hadn't finished his sentence when Seiya rushed to the door with the first cosmic speed like he wasn't the one who was complaining two minutes before that he can't move anymore.

"Haruka!" he left the door wide open and ran to the kitchen where he noticed some movement.

She was there. Haruka turned around at the same moment as Seiya reached her.

"Are you ok? Did someone hurt you?" Seiya examined carefully Haruka from head to foot.

"I'm fine. Why shouldn't I be?" Haruka raised her eyebrows.

"I'm so glad." Seiya hugged Haruka so tide that she could merely breathe.

"Hm." Yaten and Taiki came in.

Seiya came to his senses and released Haruka.

"Don't you ever scare me like that anymore!" He was still holding her hands.

"Where have you been Haruka?" asked Yaten.

"At the track. I have a race in a month so I have to train. And besides I had to take my motorbike from track, since my old one is more like scrap metal now." Haruka smiled.

"But why didn't you tell us where were you going? We were searching for you everywhere from the morning till now." said Taiki.

"But I left you a note. I wrote that I'm going to track. Hadn't you seen it?" Haruka was looking from one to another.

"No. Where had you left it?"

"In Seiya's room, on his table." Haruka looked rather surprised. "You hadn't seen it?"

"No." They shook their heads in denial.

"Wait, in Seiya's room? Why did you put it in Seiya's room?" Yaten looked at Haruka who blushed.

"Well, his room was the closest, besides he is my… whatever, the dinner is ready, I was waiting for you." Haruka quickly turned around and walked to the stove.

"Mmm. Haruka you're awesome cook." Yaten sent another spoon full of curry into his mouth.

"I'm glad you like it." said Haruka with smile.

"By the way, Seiya, what have you dream about tonight?" Yaten looked straight at Seiya. Seiya choked with the juice and had a fit of coughing.

"W-what do you mean?" he managed to say and glanced furtively at Haruka.

"Well, when I woke you up you said that I had spoiled you dream, so I want to know what you had dream about?" said Yaten mercilessly not paying attention to signs that Seiya was sending asking him to stop.

Taiki and Haruka were looking at Seiya with interest.

"Well, um, I had seen a dream about pink elephants." Seiya shoot Yaten bewaring glance but Yaten ignored it.

"So one of them was called Ha… " Seiya kicked Yaten under the table and Yaten finally stopped his mocking.

"What about you Haruka, what have you dream about?" Seiya turned to Haruka.

"I? When? What? I hadn't seen anything." Haruka blushed. "Does anyone want dessert?" She quickly left the room.

"I guess you weren't the only one who had seen dream about 'pink elephants'" said Yaten with smile.

Seiya was about to answer something but Haruka came back with pancakes.

"I didn't know which one you preferred and bought different types of pancakes. Here ." she put the plate on the table.

"By the way, Haruka how was your day at track?" asked Taiki drawing Yaten's and Seiya's attention away from each other.

"Great! I missed it so much! Racing like a wind. Feeling free like a bird. I was in my world again. Not to mention my friends, they were so worried because I hadn't showed up there for several days. I told them that I got a small accident and that now I need new bike. Geez, you should have seen Kazuki, he almost strangled me in embrace and afterward he said that he is going to keep an eye on me, so I won't get in accidents anymore."Haruka was talking not noticing Seiya's face expression. Seiya clenched his fists and just stayed still though the only thing he wanted to do at the very moment was to kill that Kazuki who dared to behave like Haruka was his girlfriend. Yaten and Taiki were looking worriedly at Seiya. "Oh, I forgot about the invitation!" Haruka rushed upstairs. She came back in no time. "Here, he gave me invitation to ball that will take place at Saturday."

That was more that Seiya was able to handle.

"How dare he give you that ticket?" He got up from his place and turned to Haruka. "How could you accept that invitation?"

"Eh? What's wrong with it?" Haruka raised one eyebrow. "He just passed me my invitation to the racer's ball that took place before the races begin and also there will be one at the end of season. All the racers are invited by the company who organized the race at this town. So what's the problem with accepting that invitation?" Haruka frowned and crossed her hands on her chest.

"Sorry. It just sounds like he asked you to go on a date with him." Seiya was ashamed.

"Well if it was so I won't ask for 3 more thickets for you." Haruka gave the tickets to Yaten, turned around and walked to the stairs not looking back.

"Haruka wait!" Seiya tried to go after her but Taiki caught his hand.

"You offended her, let her calm down first." Taiki let him go.

"What's got into you?" Yaten was really mad at Seiya.

"I guess I'm jealous." Seiya fell on the couch and buried his face in his hands. "She spoke about him in such a manner, she almost sparkled!"

"No, you're just crazy. She was excited because she was at track again; you had forgotten that track is like a second home for her."Yaten was almost fuming. "If you continue behave like this she'll dump you and she'll be right."

"Yaten you're not helping." Taiki glanced at Seiya and then back at Yaten. "We have to help him or Haruka will never forgive him."

"So go and talk to her, the only thing I can suggest is to take her with us to our rehearsal tomorrow. At least she'll be with us and Seiya won't be so jealous."Yaten sat near Seiya.

Taiki walked upstairs. This would be hard. How to persuade Haruka to go with them to their rehearsal instead of track? He knocked the door.

"Haruka, it's me, Taiki, may I come in?"


	10. Chapter 10

Papaeleen : Have a patience, I'm not going tell what will be. It won't be interesting to read if you knew everything ahead.

Haruka Tenou Kou : Answer is below, just read it ^_~

_Taiki walked upstairs. This would be hard. How to persuade Haruka to go with them to their rehearsal instead of track? He knocked the door._

_"Haruka, it's me, Taiki, may I come in?"_

Chapter10

"Come in" Haruka's voice was low.

Taiki opened the door and saw Haruka on her bed. She was lying on her back and staring on the ceiling. It was obvious that she was in bad mood. He came up and sat on the bed near her.

"Haruka, I know Seiya was wrong, but try to understand him. He loves you so much. He was worried about you. You know, because of your condition." Taiki paused trying to think of something better so she'll believe him. "Why did you go to the track? Don't you know it could be dangerous for you? You could faint in the middle of the race like you did at arcade though it was just a game not a real race."

"But I can't quit racing, it's the meaning of my life." Haruka stood up.

"We're not asking you to quit, just take a break, not for long, until you'll recover fully." Taiki stood up and walked to the door. "At least think of Seiya, he won't stand your lost."

"But I can't stay at home anymore; I can't just sit here and do nothing." Haruka didn't look so self-confident anymore.

"Hey, you can come to our rehearsal tomorrow." Taiki smiled, his tactic was brilliant. "I'm sure Seiya will be happy."

"Oh, well, I guess it's the best choice." Haruka sat on her bed.

"I'll tell them that you're coming with us." Taiki walked out and closed the door. He walked downstairs.

"You look very content, how everything passed?" asked Yaten.

"Perfect. She hadn't only forgiven Seiya, now she feels guilty for making him worry about her so much." said Taiki with beam of satisfaction. He came near and sat on the couch. "But you still have to apologize." Taiki looked at Seiya.

"I know what to do!" Seiya jumped up took his keys from the table and ran to the door.

"Where are you going, it's beginning to rain." shouted Yaten but Seiya was already out of reach.

'_At least think of Seiya, he won't stand your lost'_ these words were disturbing Haruka. She turned from one side to another. 'He worries about me. But it's not like I'm going to leave him.' Haruka sighed. 'And he is jealous, that's for sure. I wasn't paying him enough attention, but I'll make up for it tomorrow.'

Seiya was driving his car from one flower shop to another, but because of bad weather they were closed earlier than usually. Finally he found one that was still open. Couple of minutes later he was leading home with a bouquet of white roses on the back sit of his car. The clouds were covering whole sky and the sound of thunder was approaching very fast. Seiya entered house when the flash of lighting illuminated the dark outside and a loud crack of thunder broke the silence.

"Wow, you made it just in time." Yaten turned to Seiya and noticed the bouquet. "White roses, again? Why not red?"

"White roses suit her better." Seiya walked upstairs.

"But red rose is symbol of love." said Yaten.

"And white rose is symbol of eternal love." Seiya stopped in the middle of stairs. "I want her to know that my love will last forever."He continued his way. When he was in front of Haruka's door he took a deep breath and slowly opened it. He popped his head in.

"Haruka? Are you sleeping?" whispered Seiya and looked at her bed. The bed was empty. "Haruka!" Seiya quickly entered the room and looked around. The lighting flashed illuminating the room once again and thunder pealed. He saw Haruka in the corner of the room. She was sitting on the floor curled in a ball and covering tidily her ears with hands. Seiya rushed to her and kneeled beside her.

"Haruka? What's the matter?" he put his hand on her shoulder. Haruka opened her eyes and looked at him. The next second she was hugging him for dear life. She flinched as another thunderclap shook the house.

"You're afraid of thunder?" Seiya smiled stroking her back. Haruka slightly nodded still holding him tide.

"Come on, you shouldn't stay on the floor you'll catch cold." He lifted her in his arms and carried her to bed.

"I know you think it's stupid, but I can't help it, thunder terrifies me." Haruka was trembling in Seiya's hands.

"No, I think its cute." assured her Seiya with a smile. "After all girls should be afraid of thunder, mice, darkness and stuff like that. They are supposed to be weak. Otherwise boys won't have reason to protect them." He settled her more comfortable on his lap. "I want you to know that I'll protect you from everything." Haruka flinched again with a new thunderclap. "Even from thunder." said Seiya and kissed her forehead. He leaned against the pillows.

"Promise?" Haruka looked into his eyes.

"I promise." Seiya felt how she relaxed a little bit in his embrace. Haruka cuddled up against his chest. Couple of times thunder made her tremble and Seiya could feel her heart racing wildly. He tightened his embrace and soon as the thunder faded away she fall asleep. Her smooth breathing was warming his chest. Seiya looked at her. His heart almost ached from tenderness he felt. She was breathtaking beautiful and he wanted no more than to hold her like this forever. 'Is it that impossible? Be by her side and meet sunrise together every day, forever. Be her one and only. Be her protector.' Seiya smiled at this thought. 'Even from thunder.' Haruka murmured something in her sleep. "I promise." whispered Seiya and closed his eyes.

"Yaten. It's already 8; rehearsal will start at 9. Hurry up." Taiki knocked Yaten's door.

"As you can see I'm ready. We should wake up Seiya." Yaten stepped out from his room.

"We have to wake up Haruka too." said Taiki.

"I hope she hadn't changed her mind and will come with us, I won't stand Seiya's another fit of jealousy." Yaten approached Haruka's door and slightly knocked it. The door wasn't closed and opened from knock.

"Haruka… " started Yaten but didn't managed to continue. His jaw dropped as he saw Haruka and Seiya sleeping together. Haruka's head was on Seiya's chest and Seiya was still holding Haruka in his arms.

"Do you see what I see?" Taiki was in the same condition as Yaten.

"You don't think they…" Yaten didn't finish his sentence. He came near and tapped Seiya's shoulder.

Seiya slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh, Yaten. Why do I have to see you every morning?" he said discontentedly.

"Dreaming of 'pink elephants' again?" said Yaten mockingly.

"Reality is better than a dream." whispered Seiya and looked at Haruka with tenderness.

"Well at this very moment the reality is that we are going to be late if you two won't wake up immediately." said Taiki shooting glance at his watch.

"Haruka, wake up." whispered Seiya in Haruka's ear. Haruka sighed and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Yaten and Taiki who were staring at her. Then she slowly turned her head and faced Seiya. Her face took a nice shade of red. She quickly moved away from Seiya and got up from bed.

"I, I have to dress up." With these words she rushed to the bathroom.

"Well, at least Seiya is already dressed." said Taiki throwing criticizing glance at Seiya.

Seiya stood up and readjusted his cloths. He noticed the bouquet he dropped yesterday near the door. Roses were slightly withered but still beautiful. He picked the bouquet and put it in the vase on the table.

"We will wait for you downstairs, Haruka." Seiya chucked out Yaten and Taiki and closed the door.

"Don't you want to tell us something, Seiya?" asked Taiki as they sat on the couch.

"Yes, like what were you doing at Haruka's room?" added Yaten.

"As you have seen I was sleeping." said Seiya.

"We know, we saw it, but why in her room?" asked Taiki.

"Well yesterday when I went to apologize I found her in the corner of her room. She was sitting on the floor and I thought she might catch cold so I lifted her and carried her to her bed and ..." Seiya paused for a moment.

"And?" Yaten and Taiki drew forward.

"And I stayed with her because she was afraid of thunder." Seiya finished his story with a smile.

Taiki and Yaten fell on their backs.

"That's it? Then why were you holding her like your life depends on it?" asked Yaten rising his eyebrow.

"I told you she was afraid of thunder, I tried to comfort her."Seiya stood up and crossed his hands on his chest "So what's the problem?"

"Nothing." Yaten got up. "Where is Haruka, we're going to be late."

"I'm here." Haruka walked downstairs. She came up to Seiya. "Thank you for the roses." she said aloud and kissed his cheek. "And for protecting me." whispered Haruka into his ear sending shivers down his spine.

"Let's go." Taiki walked to the door. "By the way, Haruka, nice dress when did you buy it?"

"Yesterday, on the way home I saw it at showcase. I also bought a dress for the ball." Haruka paused for a moment. "You have something for such occasions, have you?"

"Of course we have. Now let's go or our manager will bite off our heads." Seiya opened the door for Haruka.

"Don't be afraid, I'll protect you from him." smiled Haruka. "I'm not afraid of managers."

"We'll talk about that later when you'll meet him." sighed Seiya and got into the car.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for delay, I got a lot of work, but I'll make up for it later (soon will be my vocation).

Chapter 11

They spent four hours at their studio. Haruka really enjoyed their singing. She was looking at Seiya all the time. 'He is singing for me, I can feel it. This music is sending a powerful wave of love towards the one it is dedicated to. It feels like warm wave embraces me.' Haruka closed her eyes. 'He loves me and I know that I started to feel the same. I can't help it; I must admit that I'm falling in love with him.' She opened her eyes and looked again at Seiya. 'When I look into his blue like a night sky, deep like cosmos itself eyes I'm drowning in them. I don't have to remember anything to see how kind, attentive and loving person he is. Who cares about past, if I can have future with him?'

"Wow, today Seiya seems even to exceed himself." said tall man who was sitting not far from Haruka. "See Seiya, you can do it well if you want to, unfortunately you don't want that as often as I want to. Is there any particular reason today that made you did your best?"

"Why do you think so, Takero?"Seiya looked at him then at Haruka.

Takero followed Seiya's gaze and noticed Haruka.

"O, I see. I must say she is very beautiful reason." He approached Haruka and extended his hand towards her. "I'm Takero Takenagi, 'Tree Light's' manager."

"Haruka Tenno." Haruka shook his hand.

"Boys, since you did grate work today, you may have brake…" He looked at his wristwatch.

"Heh." Yaten and Seiya showed high five to each other and smiled.

"For 30 minutes" continued Takero.

"What? It's not fair." their smiles faded away.

"Mr. Takenagi." Haruka smiled to manager.

"Call me Takero, please." He smiled in return.

"Takero, can you show me around? I have never been in recording studio before." Haruka took his hand and pulled him to the door.

"Sure" Takero looked a little bit surprised but didn't protest.

"Wait for a second, please, I forgot to do something. I'll be right back." Haruka released his hand and ran to Seiya.

"I can grant you all an hour of rest." she whispered to them and then kissed Seiya's cheek and rushed back to Takero who was waiting for her near the door.

"Remind me to thank Haruka later." said Yaten as they entered their dressing room.

"She said she grants us an hour, so we can use it in our favor."Taiki sat on the couch.

"Last time you said you were going to take Haruka somewhere, but didn't tell us where." Yaten took his sit next to Taiki. "But because of Takero we were late, so what are you planning to do now?"

"I'll do what I can do best of all." Saiya crossed his hands on his chest.

"Fight?"Yaten raised his eyebrow at these words.

"No, idiot, sing. I want to take her to karaoke. I can explain my feelings better by songs than by words." Seiya sat on the nearest chair.

"Don't you think she had enough songs today?" said Taiki. "Take her somewhere nice, romantic. Like theatre."

"Taiki, you start it again? I told you that movie is better and I still think so."Yaten turned to face Taiki.

"No theatre is more romantic." Taiki wasn't going to give up.

"They can watch any romantic movie, girls always like that kind of films. Though, I prefer scary movies." Yaten gave an evil smile. "Girls always throw themselves at you when they are scared."

"Come on, Yaten, Haruka is not that type. She won't get scared that easy. Besides, the romantic atmosphere at the theatre is stronger. They can watch 'Romeo and Juliet', what can be more romantic?" Taiki glanced at Seiya, who was silent all that time.

"Not the best choice. They both died at the end." said Yaten.

"Seiya what do you think?" Taiki ignored Yaten's last statement.

"I think we have to go and save Haruka from Takero, it passed more than a hour." said Seiya as he looked at his wristwatch.

"But we hadn't decided anything yet." said Yaten getting up.

"We'll do it later, now let's go."Seiya walked out so Taiki and Yaten followed him. They checked several rooms then asked someone if he had seen their manager and then following the given direction they opened the door of one of recording rooms. Seiya froze at entrance.

Haruka was playing piano and singing.

"Karen ni saita mujaki na hana ni

kuchidzukeru hi wa mada tooi

Daremo ga yume wo mirareru sekai

kono mi wo tate ni mamoru to chikatta

Ano hi kara haruka na senshi e no michi

Kaze ni naritai kaze ni naritai

Kaze ni naritai kaze ni naritai" Haruka finished her song with almost whisper. Everyone was speechless.

"Haruka, hadn't you ever thought of becoming a singer?" Takero was the first who regain his senses back.

Haruka didn't answer. She stared blankly before herself. Seiya came near and put his hand on her shoulder. She snapped out of her thoughts and jumped up from the chair. A lonely tear escaped her eye.

"Haruka, what's wrong?" Seiya was worried by the expression of her face. He took her hand in his. "You looked like you had seen a ghost."

"Please take me away from here." Haruka hugged him and buried her face on his shoulder. "Anywhere." she breathed out on his neck.

Seiya shoot a begging glance at Yaten. Yaten turned to Takero.

"Um Takero, can we look at our costumes for concert?" Yaten tried to drove Takero's attention away from Haruka and Seiya.

"Sure. We can also choose the decorations…"Takero started talking about what he thinks will be good for them.

"Come." Seiya whispered and pulled Haruka out of the room. They left the studio and got into the car. Seiya started the car and soon they were on highway on the way to the seashore.

"Haruka, please, tell me what happened." Seiya shoot a quick glance at Haruka and then looked back at the road.

"I don't know how to explain." Haruka looked at her hands. "I was playing piano, so I could keep Takero busy and he won't disturb you. And suddenly I started to play the melody you heard. It took me away, like I was somewhere else not in the studio. I saw a warrior who was on her knees. She was holding a sword and she swore on it. She said 'I will protect this planet and everyone on it. From this day on. Forever. I'll sacrifice my life to complete my mission. I'll never give up. I'll stand till the end. I swear.' When she finished her vow she got up, turned around and came towards me. When she passed near me I heard how she whispered 'I wish I was the wind.' I felt her sadness. She seemed so lonely. So I just sang what I felt." Haruka looked at Seiya. "I know it sounds stupid."

"No." Seiya suddenly stopped the car. "It's not stupid at all. I always sing what I feel. Hadn't you felt it today?" Seiya took her hand in his.

"I had." Haruka looked into his eyes. "Your song was filled with love."

"I was singing for you, Haruka, only for you." He took a deep breath. "I love you Haruka." And before Haruka got a chance to say something Seiya leaned forward and kissed her. Haruka didn't push him away as he was expecting. Instead she answered his kiss. Time had stopped. They didn't hear anything except the beating of their hearts. They broke the kiss because the lack of air. Haruka looked so adorable that Seiya just couldn't help himself and pecked the tip of her nose. Haruka smiled at his childish behavior.

"I like your smile, Haruka. I want to see you smiling every day. I'll do everything to make you happy. Just let me be by your side." Seiya became serious. "I mean it, Haruka, I love you."

"Seiya, I …" she paused. 'I love you too.' Haruka tried to say it aloud but when it came to confessions Haruka wasn't good at them at all.

"Haruka, please tell me, do I have a chance? Do you love me too?" Seiya looked straight into her eyes. 'Come on, say it again, I want to hear it from you now when you are awake.'

"I, I …" Haruka swallowed hard and took a deep breath. 'Help me. I just can't confess, not now, not like this. Help, someone, anyone, please help.' she almost screamed in her mind. Immediately the strong gust of wind blew out her hat.

"My hat!" Haruka tried to catch it but the wind carried it away.

"I think it flied to the seashore."Seiya started the car.

"That stupid wind blew it away." sighed Haruka. 'As usual, at first you ask for help and then blame me in everything.' complained very familiar voice.

"What did you say?" Haruka turned to Seiya in surprise.

"I said it flied to the seashore." said Seiya as he drew off from the highway to the path which was heading to shore. "I'll find a proper place to park car and we'll get it."

Haruka didn't tell anything. It wasn't the first time she heard that voice. 'Last time it told that I can trust Seiya. Must be some kind of inner voice, I suppose.' She looked at Seiya. 'Well it seems it was right, I can trust him.'

"Here, now we can go and look for your hat." Seiya got out of the car. "It must be somewhere here."

They walk about ten minutes but the only thing they found was the couples that were sitting here and there all along the coastline.

"It's hopeless, we can't find it here Seiya, let's go back." Haruka felt uncomfortable. "We will only disturb these couples."

"Don't worry they are too busy to notice us." said Seiya with smile and pulled Haruka closer.

Haruka blushed, almost all the couples at shore were kissing.

"Even if we won't find your hat we still can walk around and have fun." Seiya stopped for a second and turned to face Haruka. "I want to show you something. Let's go." He ran without releasing Haruka's hand, so Haruka ran too.

"At least tell me where we are running to?" she managed to say.

"There." Seiya pointed the lighthouse ahead.

"I bet I'll be the first." Haruka released her hand and ran towards the lighthouse.

"Hey wait for me." Seiya tried to catch Haruka, but failed. Honestly, who can catch the wind? Haruka reached the building and touched the wall.

"I won! I won!" She jumped two or three times smiling happily and exclaiming 'I won.'

"So what were you telling lately?" Seiya was breathing hard. "'I wish I was the wind?' I've got news for you. You ARE the wind."

"Not yet. The wind can fly, fly everywhere it wants, and be free, truly free." Haruka was looking in the sky as if she sees there something nobody else could see.

"Harry up we will miss it if we stay here."Seiya took Haruka's hand and rushed upstairs.

"We'll miss what?"Asked Haruka but Seiya didn't answer. Soon they were on the top-floor of the lighthouse.

"This." Seiya opened the door to the top platform and a breathtaking view appeared before their eyes. The sun was going down; it almost touched the surface of sea coloring it in different shades of red and orange. Sun slowly went down and finally it drowned, leaving the lilac sky afterwards.

"It was beautiful." Haruka breathed out.

"It's not the end. You said you want to fly?" Seiya pulled her to the edge of platform.

"I hope you're not going to teach me how to fly by throwing me from here?" said Haruka somehow unsure.

"No." Seiya chuckled and tightened his grip on her hand. "Don't be afraid, I won't let you fall." The wind was messing up Haruka's hair. She released her hand and took a step closer to the edge of platform.

"It's amazing. I think if I had wings the wind will carry me away."Haruka was looking to the horizon.

"It's always windy here."Seiya came near and hugged her from behind. "You know, when you look around from here, you're so high that it feels like you're flying." He lean his chin on her shoulder. "But you won't fly away from me, will you?"

"No." Haruka tilted her head a little to look at him. "I don't have wings. But you know what?"

"What?" asked Seiya raising his eyebrow.

"When I'm with you I can fly without wings..." With these words she kissed him. And Seiya had to agree with her. Sometimes people don't need wings to fly…And he flied, higher and higher with every second passed. He almost reached the heavens when Haruka broke the kiss returning him back to the earth.

"It's getting cold here, let's go." Haruka slipped out from his embrace and walked to exit. Seiya blinked once or twice before regaining his senses.

"Haruka, wait." He almost groaned, but Haruka was already on the stairs, so he went after her.

"It's late, Taiki and Yaten don't even know where we are, and they will worry about us. Let's go home." Haruka was walking to the parking where they had left the car.

"They won't. And besides we still hadn't found your hat…" Seiya tried to use the last reason to stay there a little bit longer with her.

"Look, here it is." Haruka picked up her hat from the sand. "I'm lucky; there were no chances to find it." 'And you won't ever find it if I hadn't brought it here.' said the same voice as before and slight breeze caressed her cheek. Haruka frowned but didn't tell anything. "Now we can go."

"I guess so." Seiya sighed. "If I was as lucky as you we'll be searching for that hat for three more hours." murmured Seiya.

"I'm so tired." said Haruka as she got into the car.

"Soon we'll be at home." said Seiya and started the car. They both stayed quiet on the way back home. They had lot of things to think of. Haruka was thinking about the voice she heard while Seiya was remembering the time they spent at lighthouse and especially Haruka's words, but most of all her kiss. 'It wasn't just friendly kiss. She kissed me like she really loves me.' This was the last thought that came to Seiya before he stopped the car beside the house.

"We're home." he turned to Haruka and saw her sleeping with a smile on her face. He carefully took her in bridal way and carried her to house. To his surprise when he approached the door it opened before he knocked it. Yaten stepped aside letting him in.

"I saw your car." whispered Yaten. "How is she?"

"Later." whispered Seiya in response and walked upstairs with Haruka in his hands. He took her to her room and soon Haruka was lying in her bed covered with warm blanket.

"Sweet dreams, Haruka."Seiya kissed her forehead and left her room.

"So what was wrong with her?" asked Yaten when Seiya sat down on the couch.

"She had seen a scene from her past including Uranus; she just didn't know that was she." said Seiya massaging his temples.

"Wow it seems she will regain her memories pretty soon." said Taiki and looked at Seiya's frowned face. "What's the matter you're not glad?"

"Who said I want her to regain her memories?" Seiya stood up and turned his back to them. "I don't want her to remember anything."

"What?" asked Yaten and Taiki together.

"You've heard it." said Seiya in low voice.

"But why?" Yaten raised his eyebrow.

"Don't you get it?" Seiya clenched his fists. "I don't want her to leave. I love Haruka. I don't want to lose her."

"Who says she will leave?" asked rather confused Taiki.

"Haruka, I mean old Haruka, couldn't stand me she will leave as soon as she remember everything. And I don't want it. I want her to stay with me forever. I love her so much that my heart aches." Seiya was standing his hands by his sides still clenched in fists.

"You can't prevent it Seiya." Yaten approached him from behind and put his hand on Seiya's shoulder turning him to face him. "Sooner or later she will remember everything."

"I know." sighed Seiya.

"Well, tomorrow is racer's ball, so it will be better to go to sleep by now." Taiki stood up. "You still have a chance Seiya, use it wisely."


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry minna! I'm just working now so i don't have much time to write (they even canceled my vocation; I hadn't take any day off for more than a year by now. But I've promised to make it up for you and here it is. By the way it's only left couple of chapters! (Actually the whole story is ready I just have to type it.) Thank you for the patience.

Chapter 12

'Today I'll ask her once again and I won't step back until I get her answer.' Seiya was going downstairs. 'What if she says that she doesn't love me?' At this thought he stopped in the middle of his way. 'Maybe it would be better … No I have to ask her, I have to know. I won't stand this uncertain state anymore.' He slowly made his way to the kitchen. Yaten and Taiki were already there. Seiya sat next to Taiki and took a cup of coffee. Yaten cocked his eyebrow at him.

"Everything is ok? You look somehow tense."

"I don't know what to do. I mean I know what I want to do but I don't know how she will react. I need someone tell me that this is going to work out, and Haruka will fall in love with me and she will stay with me." Seiya looked at Yaten with hope.

"Ok, she will fall in love with you and will stay with you, feel better now?" asked Yaten sarcastically.

"Not quite." Seiya sighed.

"Seiya, Seiya!" came the loud voice of Haruka. Everyone turned their worried faces to the entrance of kitchen and couple of seconds after Haruka appeared there breathing heavily. She stormed in and to the Seiya. "I've remembered something." she grabbed his hand.

Seiya paled. Thousand thoughts of what exactly she had remembered spinning in his head. "R-Really?" he managed to say.

"Yes. Tell me, when we kissed the first time hadn't it happened at the park?" Haruka was smiling happily.

"In the park?" asked Seiya totally confused. He recalled the memory of their first kiss at the arcade.

"Yes. I saw it in my dream tonight. I was walking with you at the park and you were holding me close. And I felt so warm and protected in your arms. Then we sat on the bench and we were talking and then you lean forward and kissed me." Haruka stopped for a moment and slightly frowned. "Actually everything was blurred and I hadn't seen your face, but it couldn't be someone else, could it?"

Seiya threw a glance to Taiki who was now standing behind Haruka as if asking for help. Taiki nodded his head.

"No of course it was me." confirmed Seiya.

"I knew it! I knew it wasn't just a dream!" Haruka's eyes were shining. "I'm so happy that I finally had remembered something about us." She gave him a quick hug and then stormed out of the kitchen.

"I think you don't have much time Seiya, she is regaining her memories." said Yaten.

"I know." sighed Seiya. "I'm sure she had remembered that boy who died on her hands, we're lucky she hadn't remembered his face."

Soon they finished the breakfast and prepared to leave.

"Haruka, are you coming with us?" shouted Yaten standing near the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Haruka came downstairs.

"We are going to studio and will go to the ball right from there." said Taiki.

"Then I'll stay, I have some shopping to do. I'll meet you at the ball." said Haruka. "Don't forget your invitations." She added with smile.

"We won't. Bye, Haruka." said Yaten and left the house.

"Have a nice day." said Taiki and followed Yaten.

"You can take my car for today. We'll ride to studio on Taiki's car. "said Seiya.

"Thank you. You're the best." said Haruka and kissed him.

"Just be careful." said Seiya before closing the door after him.

Haruka leant against the door. Her eyes were shining. She had great plans for today. She sighed. 'Today I will confess. But I'll do it in my way.'

Haruka took the keys from the table and left. She drove to the jewelry shop.

"I think I saw it here couple of days ago" she murmured entering the store. Soon she left the shop with small bag in her hands. She started the car. Her heart was jumping in her chest. How will he react? Will he be happy? What will he say? Haruka was nervous. There won't be any way back. Light breeze tousled her hair.

"Everything will be all right, he really loves you, mistress." said the familiar voice almost in whisper.

Haruka slammed on the brakes.

"Who are you? And where are you?" she asked looking around.

"I'm your most humble servant. I fly everywhere and always warn you about troubles. Hadn't guessed yet?" said the voice and wind slightly caressed her cheek.

"Wind..." whispered Haruka. "Now I'm sure I'm going crazy. It wasn't enough I heard voices now I'm talking to wind."

"It's ok, mistress, you'll remember everything very soon."

"Why do you call me mistress?" asked Haruka.

"Because you are my mistress." was the soft answer.

"Wait a minute, so it was you who tell me I can trust Seiya?" asked Haruka.

"Yes"

"And you blew my hat away." said Haruka.

"Sorry for that, you asked for help and it was the only thing I could do." apologized the voice.

"Thank you for that. You really saved me. And after all you brought it back to me." Haruka smiled.

"You're welcome, mistress, you're welcome." whispered the wind.

"Tell me one more thing. Can others hear you too?" asked Haruka.

"No unless I want them to hear."

"Good." Haruka started the car. "I wish I knew about you earlier, you could have helped me during my school exams."

"And who says I hadn't?"

"Fine, I just don't remember it." said Haruka with smile. She drove home.

"Seiya concentrate! What are you thinking about?" Yaten waved his hand before Seiya.

"It's almost 7, the ball will soon start. And Haruka is alone there… " said Seiya.

"Uh, don't start it again. You think someone will steal her heart while you are here? Why don't you trust her a little more?" asked Taiki.

"I trust her. I don't trust that Kazuki. He will be there too. And I swear if he tried to do something …" Seiya clenched his fists.

"Takero, can we finish rehearsal for today, please?" Yaten turned to their manager.

"Well, if only for today." sighed Takero.

Seiya stormed out of studio.

"Hey wait for us." shouted Yaten and run after him.

"I'll drive." said Seiya and took the driver's place.

"Drive careful, if you die guess who will come to console Haruka? Kazuki. And who knows what will happen then." said Yaten mockingly. Seiya speeded up.

"Yaten, you just made him to do the opposite. Slow down, Seiya." said Taiki.

After 15 minutes they arrive to the mansion which belongs to one of the organizers. As soon as they entered the ballroom Seiya tried to catch sight of Haruka. She wasn't there.

"She's not here" said Seiya somehow sad.

"See, you could drive slowly and still be in time." said Taiki putting his hand on Seiya's shoulder.

"I can still use this extra time to my advantage and look around the battlefield." said Seiya.

"Whoa. I hope you're not going to fight?" asked Yaten.

"No. I just want to see are there any rivals for me here." said Seiya looking around.

"This is useless." murmured Yaten shaking his head.

Next 20 minutes passed in common things such as shaking hands with familiar people and making new contacts with others. Soon there was a circle of females surrounding them.

"I can't believe the 'Three Lights' themselves are here." said one red-haired girl.

"Are you going to sing?" asked another one.

"Sorry ladies, we're here not as singers." said Yaten trying to take his hand out of tight grasp of some green-haired girl.

"I thought there would be only famous racers as usual and their friends."

"Are you here with someone?" asked one blond hanging on Seiya's hand.

"Yes. I'm here with my girlfriend. So if you don't mind… "said Seiya and tried to get out of the circle.

"So he has a girlfriend?" said someone.

"Who is she?"

"How could she leave him alone?"

"And where is she?" asked another one.

"Hey. I've got a call from my friend. He said that Michael Schumacher has just arrived. He'll be right there in couple of minutes." said Yaten pointing to the left side of ball room.

"Where?" "When?"" I want to see him first!" And with such cries the crowd of girls rushed away in the shown direction.

"Let's ran and hide before they find out this was a trick." Yaten pulled Taiki and Seiya to the opposite direction.

"I thought they were going to tear me apart into thousand small Seiyas." said Seiya with sigh of relief.

"Tell me about it. That green-haired one squeezed my hand so hard I thought it is going to break." said Yaten.

"I think if we stay here they won't notice us." said Taiki looking around. "There are too many celebrities around; girls will find one for sure to cling to."

"I wonder where Haruka is …" Seiya hadn't finished his sentence as he froze his gaze glued to the opened door and his mouth agape.

"Seiya close your mouth you'll swallow a fly." said Yaten and turned to look what was Seiya staring at. Well now he knew why Seiya was standing there like a monument to himself. At the entrance of the ballroom was standing Haruka. Or better to say goddess. She was wearing dark blue sleeveless dress which sparkled like a starry sky. She was breathtaking beautiful. Haruka was slowly walking towards them still not noticing them. She was greeting her friends and coworkers on her way. As soon as he regained his senses Seiya made his way towards Haruka. But when he was almost near her someone crossed his way and took Haruka's hand and kissed it.

"Kazuki!" Haruka hugged the tall and very handsome man who had kissed her hand seconds ago.

"Haruka you're amazing!" said the named Kazuki. "You look like a goddess." He examined her from head to toe and Seiya didn't like that look at all. His blood was starting to boil.

"Would you mind if I cut in?" he approach them and took Haruka's hand in his.

"Seiya." Haruka smiled tenderly to him and Seiya felt that his heart jumped in his chest.

"I miss you. Why were you late?" he asked pulling her closer and putting his hand around her waist.

"I didn't think that your rehearsal will end so early and I didn't want to be here alone. So I called your manager and when he told you've already left I came here too." said Haruka.

"Shall we dance?" asked Seiya pulling Haruka away from Kazuki who was still standing there.

"Yes, I'd love to." said Haruka following him and completely forgetting about Kazuki.

"Wait a minute." Kazuki tried to go after them when Yaten and Taiki blocked his way.

"Who he thinks he is? Taking Haruka away like that." said Kazuki rather annoyed.

"He is her friend." said Taiki calmly.

"Correction, he is her boyfriend. You may as well say fiancé." said Yaten. He slightly turned his head to the direction where several couples were dancing. "They look great together don't you think so?" asked Yaten following them with his eyes.

"Her boyfriend? But two weeks ago she hadn't got any boyfriend let alone fiancé." said Kazuki completely confused.

"If you didn't know about him it doesn't mean she hadn't." said Taiki as a matter of fact.

"Yep, so try to find a girlfriend for you and don't hang around other's fiancé." added Yaten.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" asked Kazuki rather annoyed by this conversation.

"Taiki Kou." said Taiki.

"Yaten Kou." said Yaten. "And let me guess, Kazuki?" continued Yaten pointing at Kazuki.

"Kazuki Yamamoto. And who is your friend?" asked Kazuki.

"He is Seiya Kou." said Yaten.

"Seiya Kou? You mean the Seiya Kou from 'Three Lights'?" asked Kazuki.

"Taiki I feel insulted. He doesn't know us, but he knows Seiya. I guess we are not as popular as I thought." said Yaten mockingly.

"Seiya Kou. That's impossible." said Kazuki slowly.

"What that he is Seiya Kou?" asked Yaten.

"No. That he is Haruka's fiancé. She told me that…" suddenly Kazuki paused realizing to whom he was talking to. "Anyway I have to go." And with these words he quickly got lost in the crowd.

"Yaten I have a strange feeling." said Taiki.

"Like what?" asked Yaten.

"Like something wrong is going to happen." said Taiki. "We have to find Seiya. Where did he go?"

"The last time I saw him he was waltzing with Haruka." said Yaten looking around.


	13. Chapter 13

I told you I'll make up for making you wait for so long. So here it is.

Chapter 13

Seiya was in clouds. The only one he could see was Haruka. He felt like they were alone, everything was in blur. He could see her tender smile and her beautiful eyes and nothing else mattered at that time. And he decided: now or never. He had to clarify everything. The music stopped and Seiya walked with Haruka towards the doors. He was lucky to open the door to the garden. They slowly went farther into the garden until they were surrounded by roses. The full moon was spreading its soft light and the bush with white roses was almost sparkling. Haruka gasped at this view.

"Come, we have to talk." said Seiya and sat on the closest bench. Haruka sat next to him. Seiya took her hands in his. "Haruka, you know that I love you. I want to know how you feel about me." Seiya paused when Haruka nervously shifted in her place. "I know that you still don't remember much, but I don't want you to feel obliged to be with me. And I'll accept your decision. I just can't stand this uncertain state anymore. Imagine that before there was nothing between us, what do you feel now? Do you love me?" He held his breath waiting for sentence.

"Seiya, I'm sorry." whispered Haruka taking her hands out of Seiya's grip. Seiya felt that his heart sank. He knew it. He shouldn't have asked her, at least then he would still have hope.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I highly appreciate everything you've done for me…" started Haruka but stopped when she noticed the hurt in Seiya's eyes. "No, you've got it wrong. I'm sorry I hadn't told you how I feel about you earlier." Haruka looked into his eyes again and paused. "Please close your eyes, it would be easier for me to speak that way."

Nothing was more difficult for Seiya than that simple movement, but he tore his gaze from her eyes and forced his eyes to close.

"I, I like you… a lot." Haruka's voice was slightly above whisper. Seiya felt her hands on his neck and slightly bent forward still with his eyes closed expecting her to kiss him. But she just took her hands off leaving something cold and thin on his neck.

"You can open your eyes now." said Haruka.

Seiya looked at her and touched his neck. It was a thin chain with small pendant on it, a bird with one wing. She was wearing the similar necklace.

"I want you to know how I feel about you." Haruka blushed. "That's why I gave it to you." She bent forward and kissed him. Then she left dumbfounded Seiya sitting there and ran away.

"Great. She just likes me." Seiya buried his face in his hands. "But her eyes were full of tenderness and love, when she looked at me. I could see a whole world in her eyes..." He sighed. "And what did she said about pendant? That she wants me to know how she feels about me?" Seiya examined the pendant carefully. "That's just a bird. Not something that could tell what she means." He scratched the back of his head and sighed. "I wish it was a heart, not a bird." He got up and walked to the mansion.

Haruka entered the ballroom not looking around. She was excited.

"I can't believe I did it. I gave him that pendant. What if he took it more seriously than I mean?" Haruka wasn't paying attention to where she was going, so she jumped up when someone caught her arm.

"Haruka we need to talk." It was Kazuki. He just pulled Haruka after him farther from the crowd.

"Ka-Kazuki? Wait! Where are you taking me? We can talk here." Haruka tried to free her hand but failed.

"No, we should talk privately." was the short response.

As soon as they exited the ballroom Seiya entered it from the opposite side. He quickly looked around to find Haruka. He saw Yaten who was signaling him to come near.

"Have you seen Haruka?" asked Seiya as soon as he approached Yaten.

"No, wasn't she with you?" Yaten looked worried. Taiki was standing right beside him with a glass of juice in his hands.

"Yes, but she ran away, after she gave me this." Seiya showed his pendant.

"Hm, nice one. What do you think Taiki?" said Yaten and elbowed Taiki.

Taiki looked at the pendant and choked with the juice.

"D-Did she give you that?" he managed to say.

"Yes, she said 'I want you to know how I feel about you'. But I don't understand what is so special about it?" asked Seiya. He was rather surprised by Tiki's reaction.

"I can't believe it! What were you doing during our classes, daydreaming? That's Jian bird!"said Taiki rolling his eyes.

"Jian bird?" asked Yaten.

"Not you too Yaten! You seriously don't know what that means?" Taiki was almost shouting.

Yaten and Seiya shook their heads in denial.

"Uh." Taiki slapped his forehead by hand. "Jian is a mythical bird supposed to have only one eye and one wing. Pair of such birds dependent on each other, inseparable, hence, represent husband and wife." said Taiki in teacher's tone. He noticed the expression of 'happy idiot' on Seiya's face. "Don't take it too seriously; she hadn't accepted to be you wife yet. It's more like a confession of love."

"Confession…" said Seiya still smiling like a fool.

"Hey, stop it already. Where is she? We were trying to find you to warn about that Kazuki." Yaten interrupted Seiya's happy thoughts.

"Kazuki?" asked Seiya snapping out of his daydreaming state.

"I didn't like the way he talked. Can't really place it but I feel something is wrong. The way he said it's impossible for you to be Haruka's fiancé. Like he knew something." said Taiki thoughtfully.

"Where is he?" asked Seiya looking around. "And where is Haruka?"

"He is not here." Taiki paused. "And Haruka is missing too."

"We have to find her!" Seiya rushed to the closest waiter. "Have you seen miss Teno?"

"Miss Teno? Oh yes, sir, she left with Mr. Yamamoto." said waiter.

"Who is that Yamamoto?" asked Seiya.

"It's Kazuki. Where did they go?" asked Yaten.

"They left through that door." said waiter pointing the needed door. "I've heard how Mr. Yamamoto asked one of our servants where is the library. You'll find it easily; it's the last door down the hallway."

"Let's go." Seiya rushed by the shown direction.

Kazuki was walking down the hallway. Haruka was following him totally confused. 'What have got into him?' They entered the library and Kazuki closed the doors behind them.

"So what do you wanted to talk about?" Haruka finally asked the question that was spinning in her head. She sat on the couch.

"Haruka, please tell me what had happened to you?" asked Kazuki concerned. "After that accident you're not the same."

"What do you mean not the same? I just have a little amnesia and that's all." said Haruka.

"So you don't remember anything before that crash?"He sat next to Haruka.

"I've forgot couple of things." Haruka saw how Kazuki cocked his eyebrow. "Ok I forgot a lot of things, but otherwise I'm perfectly fine." said Haruka.

"Then tell me who is Seiya Kou. And what do you think about him." said Kazuki looking straight into her eyes.

"Huh? What kind of question it is?" Haruka blushed.

"Just tell me what kind of person he is, please describe him to me." Kazuki grabbed her by shoulders. "Tell me the first words that came to your mind when you see him."

"Well, he is cheerful, kind and attentive. And he is brave. Oh, you should have seen how he beat the idiot who was pestering me. He is tender and caring. He was soothing me during that horrible thunderstorm." Haruka was speaking with a happy smile and her eyes were shining. "He is such a loving person. He sang such beautiful songs for me. And, and…"

"See, that's what I mean when I told you you're not the same. Two weeks ago when you came to track, you were fuming. And when we asked what was the reason you told us it was Seiya Kou. The conceited, arrogant, stupid, annoying Seiya Kou. That's the exact words that you told. And now all of a sudden he is brave, kind and attentive, caring and loving person? Besides, you've never mentioned him as your boyfriend. If he is your boyfriend why did you talk that way about him?" said Kazuki victoriously.

"Maybe we had a fight and I was upset…"started Haruka but Kazuki cut her off.

"You said you had amnesia so tell me how do you know that he is your boyfriend? Do you remember it or it was him who told you so?" asked Kazuki leaning forward.

"No, he just confirmed it when I asked him." said Haruka.

"And did he show you any proofs? Photos? Anything? I bet he hadn't."

"No, Yaten said it would be better for me to remember everything by myself." said Haruka slowly.

"Come on, they're just trying to trick you." Kazuki grabbed her by shoulders and shook her. "Everything they told you is a lie."

"No, Seiya loves me, he won't lie to me." cried Haruka and tried to get up but Kazuki didn't let her go.

"He doesn't love you. And he doesn't deserve your love. He's just trying to add you to his huge collection of prizes he already got." Kazuki tightened his grip on her shoulders.

"It's not true." Haruka was shaking her head from side to side in denial. Tears were sliding down by her cheeks.

"He has a huge crowd of fans, but I guess he like when the game is hard to win." continued Kazuki.

"It's not true." whispered Haruka through tears. She pressed her hands on her ears so she won't hear him anymore but it didn't help much. "It's not true." She was saying that over and over again.

"It's true! And you have to believe me!" Kazuki caught her hands and pulled her closer. "He doesn't love you!"

That was when the door burst open and Seiya came in. Within a second he was near Haruka.

"Take your hands off!" Seiya gripped Kazuki's hand and squeezed it till Kazuki release Haruka and than shove his hand away. "Don't you dare to lay a finger on her!" He was ready to kill Kazuki then and there if it wasn't Haruka. Right now it was more important to make sure if she was fine. And she obviously wasn't. She had buried her face onto his chest and was crying her eyes out. She was murmuring something like "it's not true" all the time. He just embraced her and tried to comfort her.

"I'm here. I won't let him hurt you." He stroked her back in reassuring way.

"You… you! Get away from her!" Kazuki finally regained his senses and took a step closer to them.

"Stay where you are!" Yaten stepped in together with Taiki. "Seiya take her home, we'll take care of him."

Seiya escorted not resisting Haruka out of library. She was following him unconsciously. As they left the mansion Seiya gave the keys to the nearby guy who worked at parking and asked him to bring their car. He never let go of Haruka holding her close to him, kipping his arm around her waist. The car stopped right in front of them. Seiya opened the door for Haruka and helped her get in. Haruka was still in her 'space out' state, but when Seiya closed the door she snapped out of it. And till Seiya was walking round the car she got into driver's place, started the car and was gone within seconds.

"Haruka! Wait!" Seiya ran after the car but after several steps he stopped realizing that it was useless. He ran to the parking to get Taiki's car and soon was on his way home.

"Please be there. Please be at home." He slammed on the brakes when he saw the car near their house. He got out of the car and ran to the door.


	14. Chapter 14

papaeleen : Well I know for sure what I would have done in that case, but what she will do… well you'll have to wait till next chapter .

Chapter 14

"Haruka! Where are you?" he looked around but Haruka was nowhere in the sight. He rushed upstairs and heard the noises coming from his room. It seemed like someone was crushing his room. He tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Haruka." He knocked the door. "Open the door, Haruka." But the only response he got from his room was quiet sob. "Haruka are you crying? What happened? Open the door or I swear I'll break it! Haruka!" He hit the door by his fist.

"I'm not coming out nor opening this door until I find what I need. He told me everything was a lie. That everything you said and did was a lie. That you tricked me that you don't love me and you're just playing with me." said Haruka with another sob."There must be something to prove him wrong. Photos, presents, letters… anything."

Haruka was searching in his room for anything that could remind her of their past together. She looked in albums, papers, books but it was useless, she couldn't find anything. She turned the closet upside-down looking in every box that was there. She dumped the content of boxes on the floor and looked through it. There were microphones, headphones, CDs and other stuff. Nothing useful. She sat on the floor and cried.

"Haruka, please, open the door." Seiya was getting more and more worried. "How could you believe him. You know that I love you. Open the door, look into my eyes and you'll see if I'm lying."

Haruka looked up and noticed the bedside table. She hadn't looked there yet. So she quickly got up and wiped her eyes. She pulled out a drawer and dumped the content of it on the bed. She looked through it. There were several letters from managers and producers, CDs, the same stuff as in boxes in closet. And then she touched something cold. It was a wristwatch, a sport-style wristwatch. And it seemed oddly familiar. Haruka got up and unconsciously took a several steps towards the door still looking at the wristwatch in her hands. She put it on and froze in the middle of the room.

"Asoyama…" whispered Haruka.

The memories came flooding back to her. How she met Michiru and then Asoyama. Her best friend. He gave her that wristwatch. 'For you, to be always in time at finish' he said with a warm smile as he gave her the gift box. She remembered how they search for talismans with Michiru. She saw the battle scene, a shattered heart crystal and… Asoyama. She saw him dying on her hands.

"Noooooooo!"Haruka cried out and clenched her head with hands, trying to stop those memories.

"Haruka!" cried Seiya in alarm and hit the door by shoulder. It almost broke. He took a couple of steps back to hit it again.

Haruka's head was aching and she squeezed her head tighter. Different scenes of her life were flashing before her eyes. She saw the death of Neptune at Marine Cathedral. It was then when the second earth-shuttering scream left the room.

"Michiruuuuuuuuu…"

The door burst open as Seiya hit it again with all the force he had. He stormed in and saw Haruka standing in the middle of the room. It seemed like she didn't notice him. He grabbed her by shoulders and looked into her face. She was looking at him but it was obvious that she didn't see him. She was breathing hard shaking her head in denial.

"No…"whispered Haruka and closed her eyes. Seiya caught her just before she passed out.

Seiya was holding her limp body in his arms and going crazy from growing worry. He carried her to bed and carefully lowered her head on pillows. She was pale and because of her deep blue dress she seemed to Seiya even paler than she was.

"Haruka! Wake up, please, wake up! Don't scare me like this, Haruka!" He shook her by shoulders. No reaction. He pressed his lips to her forehead. She was cold as ice. That fact scared him even more. "Haru, wake up, talk to me, please! What happened to you? You're so cold…Yaten, where are you when I need you the most? Hold on Haru, soon he'll be here." Haruka was visibly losing her color and Seiya panicked. "Haru, Haruka! Don't you dare to die! Do you hear me?" He shook her again. "You can't do this to me! You can't tell me you love me and than just leave me, so please, wake up…" Seiya hugged her. "I don't want to lose you…" Silent tears were sliding down his face. "I love you…"

"No, you just look at them." said Yaten sarcastically as he entered the room with Taiki following him. "They left us without car; like one car wasn't enough for two of them, and now they are hugging and confessing eternal love to each other while we had to take taxi…" Yaten choked when Seiya looked at him. He had never seen Seiya crying.

"Yaten…" Seiya breathed out. Yaten was near him in no time. He carefully examined Haruka while Seiya was kneeling beside bed all the time holding Haruka by hand.

"Tell me she's well. Please! Tell me she's not dying!" Seiya froze waiting for sentence.

"She is in deep swoon." said Yaten checking her pulse. "But otherwise she is well, that's all I can say by now."

"Can you say what happened after you left?" asked Taiki.

"It all started back at the mansion. She was spacing out when I helped her into car, and while I was circling the car to get into it she took my place and drove away. That's why I took your car Taiki. I directed home thinking she'll be here and found her in my room. She was looking for something here. The door was locked. Then I heard her sobs and asked her to open the door, but she didn't…" Seiya paused. "I could hear how she was dropping things on floor. She said she was looking for proofs. And then I heard her desperate scream. I hit the door but it didn't break at once. And then she screamed again." Seiya said the last words almost in whisper. "She cried out 'Michiru'. You should have heard her. There was so much pain in her voice."

"She said 'Michiru'? That means she regained her memories..." said Yaten slowly. "I warned you that it might be shock for her if she remembers everything at once. And this swoon is the result of shock. I think that memories were too difficult to handle, after all she is not a simple girl. She is a senshi and you know very well what it means. Fighting all that monsters and yomas, watching your friends die over and over again. There are moments that I myself will forget gladly." said Yaten with a sigh.

"But what could have caused her to remember anything? We talked with that Kazuki, he hadn't told her much." said Taiki thoughtfully.

"I don't know. And to tell the truth I don't care. She remembered and that is all that matters for now." Seiya stood up and sat on the bed beside Haruka still holding her hand. "You can go; I'll stay and look after her." He let out a quiet sigh. "After all this could be the last time I got the chance to be near her."

"Just keep her warm and call me if anything happens." said Yaten and left the room.

"And think about what you are going to tell her when she wakes up." with these words Taiki followed Yaten.

"Oh and change her into her pajamas." Yaten popped his head in. "She can't sleep in her dress, now can she?" He threw Haruka's pajamas to Seiya and disappeared with a chuckle.

Seiya was too deep in thoughts to notice the hint of joke in Yaten's voice; he just nodded his head as he caught cloths. He looked at the pajamas and smiled.

"Haruka is all in this, let her choose and she'll buy everything covered with motorcycles and F1 bolides." Seiya quickly changed her into her pajamas and covered her with warm blanket. He sat beside her on the bed. He was staring at her face. He was simply admiring her.

"Why? Why she had to remember now? Everything was great, she started to trust me, and she finally loved me back." Seiya sighed. "I should have told you the truth from the beginning. How could I let this went so far? Will you still love me Haru?" He took her hand in his. "You're still cold. And Yaten told me to keep you warm." Seiya started to search for another blanket but then changed his mind. He lied beside Haruka and pulled her closer to him pressing her back to his chest. She was cold and tense. Seiya wrapped his hands around her and rested his head on her shoulder. "I wish I could hold you like this forever Haru." whispered Seiya. He felt how Haruka breathed in and relaxed in his hands."I love you…" were his last words before he fall asleep holding Haruka in his tight embrace.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello. I'm back. I was out of the country and you're not going to believe me, but there was no computer there! I was going crazy for two weeks without internet and tv. But now I have my computer back *hugging processor and kissing the monitor* I missed it so much.

Ah yes back to my story

Sailor Sayuri : Well, just for you to know I have a lot of stories about my favorite pair which is Haruka & Seiya, one-shots and long ones. I just have to type them, but since I'm not the type of person who will leave unfinished one story to publish the other one I'll upload them after I finish this one(which will be very soon.) I'll probably upload one-shots and then the several long ones I have. So come back to this Seiya/Haruka 'part' from time to time.

Chapter 15

Haruka looked around but couldn't see anything or anyone. She felt cold and lonely. She was surrounded by darkness. The only thing she felt was cold. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe. It felt like darkness was going to suffocate her. And when she felt like giving in someone embraced her. Haruka finally took a deep breath and relaxed. She felt warm and safe in that embrace. And then a tender whisper reached her from the dark saying "I love you…"

It was almost noon when Haruka woke up. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked several times. She had a headache and felt dizzy. Haruka tried to sit up when she noticed two hands that were tightly wrapped around her. She slowly turned around and froze. She was nose to nose with Seiya Kou. He was asleep and obviously dreaming about something very pleasant, because he was smiling. He mumbled something and kissed Haruka. That was too much for her to take. Haruka abruptly pushed him away with all her might. Seiya appeared on the floor near the bed with a loud clatter while Haruka got up from the other side of bed wrapping the blanket around herself.

"What happened?" asked half asleep Seiya getting up and rubbing his back.

"You… You!" was all that Haruka could say.

"Haru! You're ok! I'm so glad. I was going crazy with worry…" Seiya took several steps towards Haruka.

"S - Stay away from me." Haruka stepped back.

"But Haru it's just me, Seiya…" Seiya tried again.

"Don't you dare to call me Haru!" she took another step back still holding the blanket around herself. "What were you doing in my bed, pervert?"

"I… I was trying to warm you up and it's… um … kind of… my bed." mumbled Seiya completely dumbfounded.

"Warm me up? WARM ME UP? I feel quite hot in these pajamas, thank you!" Haruka was fuming. "And why was I in YOUR bed at the first place? Why in these pajamas?"

"Well, um, you fainted and I couldn't leave you in your dress…" started Seiya.

"How could I faint? Wait! You undressed me?" she almost shouted the last phrase. "I swear Kou, if you had tried to do something…" Haruka took several steps closer to Seiya and grabbed his shirt by his collar. Right at that moment her vision blurred and she swayed but Seiya caught her before she could fall.

"Haruka!" he felt how she tensed in his arms.

"I… I remembered…We were at racer's ball and then… I found my wristwatch…" Haruka trailed off and suddenly pushed him away. "Don't touch me!"

Seiya looked at her and was taken aback by the expression of hurt and anger on her face.

"Was it fun?" asked Haruka in low voice.

"Huh?" Seiya was scared at how broken her voice sounded.

"Did you enjoy your performance? The way you made a fool out of me? Making me believe in every single lie you told me." Haruka was looking straight into his eyes. "What was the point of it, Fighter? Make a laughingstock out of me again? Humiliate me? Or you just wanted to prove that anyone can fall for you, including me?"

"Haruka, I …" started Seiya but Haruka interrupted him.

"You made me believe you love me. You made me believe I had loved you! Do you know what it is like when you don't remember anything? I felt guilty all the time for not remembering you, your love, our love…" Haruka smacked herself in the face. "How could I be so stupid? Kazuki was right, you just like when the game is hard to win." In her eyes he could see the unshed tears. "And you were trying so hard to get a confession from me… Well I have one confession to do. I HATE YOU!" She turned around to leave the room. She had barely made couple of steps when Seiya wrapped his arms around her and pressed her to his chest.

"Haruka, please, let me explain…" Seiya tried to speak.

"Don't touch me!" in one quick movement Haruka freed herself from Seiya's grip. "Don't you dare to touch me again."

"Haruka, please, forgive me." begged Seiya.

"When hell freezes over, Kou." and with this words she stormed out from the room.

Seiya heard how she shut the door of her room. He came out of his room and saw Yaten and Taiki. They were standing next to the stairs and obviously had heard everything.

"We have to explain her everything." said Yaten.

"She don't want to hear anything, she hates me." said Seiya bitterly.

"No, she is just angry at you right now, but she doesn't hate you, she loves you." said Taiki calmly.

"Yes, she now remembers everything and look you're still alive and even in one whole piece." tried to joke Yaten.

"Not whole anymore." sighed Seiya. "She took my heart away."

"Come on, Seiya. Go to her, say that you're sorry, that you love her and then kiss her." suggested Taiki.

"I've tried; she just won't listen to me…What else can I do?" Seiya looked at them with silent plea in his eyes.

"Well, we can always lock her in her room so she'll have to listen to you." Yaten smiled at that opportunity.

"Yaten you're forgetting that she now remembers who exactly she is. I doubt anything will be left from this house after Sailor Uranus, an angry one at that, World Shake it." said Taiki as a matter of fact.

At these words Haruka stepped out from her room with a suitcase in her hand and walked to them. Seiya blocked her path.

"Out of my way, Kou" Haruka's voice was colder than iceberg.

"Haruka just listen to me. I'm truly sorry." Seiya tried to make an eye contact with her but Haruka was ignoring him.

"Out of my way, I'm leaving." She didn't even look at him.

"Not everything I told you was lie! I'm really, deeply, madly, head over heels in love with you…" Seiya quickly grabbed her, bent her down and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. He put in that kiss all passion and love he felt. Haruka dropped the suitcase. She didn't fight him but she didn't response to his kiss either. When he finally let her go she just took a deep breath and then slapped him on his cheek with all her force.

"I'm not the one of your many toys, Kou. And I won't let you fool me again. I won't fall for your pretty words anymore, so keep them for others." And without even picking up her suitcase Haruka stormed downstairs and out of the house. Seiya dashed after her but when he got out of the house the only thing he saw was the cloud of dust left by motorcycle. He touched the cheek she had slapped and hissed from pain, but that pain couldn't compare to the one he felt deep inside.

"Why? What have I done to deserve this 'never be loved in return' curse?" Seiya slowly turned around and walked back home.

Haruka was pressing the gas harder and harder. The only thing she wanted was to get far away from here. Away from this town, away from that home, away from HIM. Tears blurred her vision, she could barely see where she was driving but she didn't care. She still could feel his kiss burning on her lips. Haruka shook her head to get reed of that memory and once again speeded up.

"Mistress, please, stop. You're going to kill yourself!" Haruka heard worried whisper and slammed the brakes. She pulled the motorcycle to the side of road and leaned it against the tree. She ripped the helmet off of her head. She was furious.

"You…You! You were supposed to help me, warn me about danger. Why did you tell me I can trust him? You knew that he was lying to me! You knew it all the time and didn't warn me!" shouted Haruka and finally let the tears come out. She sat down under the tree and cried.

"But mistress, I told you the truth, you trusted him. You just didn't remember it at that time. After all you trusted him the life of your princess at the final battle." said the wind.

"He lied to me. He lied to me and you knew it." Haruka wiped her tears. "You let me believe him. You let me fall in love with him!" Haruka slowly got up. "You betrayed me, my trust. I don't want to hear anything from you ever." She put on the helmet and sat on the motorcycle.

"But- but, Mistress…"

"I said I don't want to hear you anymore!" and with these words Haruka drove away.

Seiya went upstairs where Yaten and Taiki were still standing beside his room.

"Seiya we can go and find her, she could be at her apartment." said Taiki worry evident in his voice.

"Or she could be at track; you know, calming her nerves by racing the car on the highest speed possible." for this words Yaten got elbowed by Taiki.

"Think before talking!" hissed Taiki.

"Oh, no, just kidding. No one will be able to drive a car in that state of anger she left with." Yaten corrected himself.

"Idiot!" whispered Taiki. "Seiya he could be right, Haruka likes the racing most of all. We can go there and try to talk to her." said Taiki in reassuring manner. "If you want, we can also tell her it was our fault, and we convinced you not to tell her truth. We can blame everything on Yaten…"

"What?" Yaten glared at Taiki. "I don't want to die!"

"…and tell her he was against telling her about her past, because it could harm her." continued Taiki ignoring Yaten.

Seiya was standing there indifferent to what they were saying.

"Seiya? Seiya! Are you even listening?" Taiki tried to get his attention and grabbed Seiya's shoulder. "Don't you want to do something?"

"Leave me alone." Seiya shook off Taiki's hand and headed to his room. "I've listened enough of your advices."He shut the door right before Taiki's nose.

"Seiya, don't tell me that you're going to give up! You have to go after her." Yaten hit the door. "Do you hear me?"

"Leave me alone… please."Seiya answered almost in whisper.

"F-Fine, but you'll hear me out later." Yaten turned around and left, pulling Taiki after him. "And you'll hear me right now."

Seiya wasn't paying attention to their conversation anymore. He slowly went to his bed and sat on it. He pointlessly looked around and his gaze stopped on the chair where he had left Haruka's dress. He immediately remembered how breathtaking she looked in it.

"My Wind Goddess. Yesterday, you were happy; you said that you love me. I could see it clearly in your eyes. And today I saw there only hate." Seiya sighed and lay on bed. The pillow still smelled like Haruka. He hugged it and closed his eyes. "Yesterday, you were here in my arms. Where are you now, Haru?"

"She is going to her apartment." whispered someone.

Seiya sat and looked around bewildered.

"Yaten?" he didn't get any response. "Great! I'm going crazy from love, now I'm hearing voices."

"Not voices, just one." was the answer.

"Ok. Yaten it's not funny anymore, come out. I'm not in the mood for your stupid jokes." Seiya looked around once more trying to figure out where Yaten could possibly hide. But then he remembered that he had closed the door, so there was no chance for Yaten to get in.

"It's not Yaten; you're losing your time. You have to go after her." said the voice somehow annoyed. "Because of you she doesn't trust me anymore."

Seiya laid back and closed his eyes.

"It's just my imagination." he whispered to himself.

"I'm not your imagination…" started the voice but stopped when the loud voices came from outside of the room.

"I'm not going to let him suffer again. If you're not helping then step aside!" it was obviously Yaten.

"Yaten, he just needs time…" that was Taiki.

"Time? Time! It's what he doesn't have! Who will be right next to Haruka consoling her and playing the role of the 'best friend', not to mention 'I told you so…'phrase? Kazuki! He is not the 'easy giving up' type." Yaten was now behind the door. "Seiya open this door or I'll hit it with Sensitive Inferno, you know me, I will." He hit the door with his fist. "Are you a Fighter or no? Quit pity yourself and go fight for your love!"

Seiya slowly got up from bed.

"She is not like Usagi, Seiya. Usagi never loved you back, she always loved Mamoru. But Haruka loves you, she gave you that pendant with jan." said Yaten.

"Jian, pendant with Jian." corrected him Taiki.

"Whatever. She loves you. Yes, we helped her a little to fall in love with you, but that doesn't change anything. She still loves you. Don't let her go away." continued Yaten.

Seiya looked at the pendant and then quickly went to the door.

"Prove her it wasn't a game." said Yaten when Seiya opened the door. "Fight for your love."

"I am a Fighter, after all." smiled Seiya. "So what is the plan?"

"At first we have to find her." said Taiki.

"I think I know where is she." said Seiya remembering what the voice had told him earlier. "I have to check if it was telling the truth." murmured he going downstairs.


	16. Chapter 16

Especially for Jenna, who gave me the kick that made me update this story. I'm sorry for not updating that long I kind of didn't noticed these two years that passed.

"Usually the big step forward is the result of a good kick from behind." so thanks Jenna, otherwise who knows when I would have remembered that I have unfinished work.

Chapter 16

Haruka entered her apartment and shut the door so fiercely that the clamp was heard at the first floor. She threw her helmet on the sofa and collapsed next to it. She grabbed one of the pillows and pressed it on her face to muffle the cry of rage. But soon she threw the same pillow away and sat up.

"How could I be so stupid? How could I let this all went so far?" Haruka got up and made a couple of cycles around the sofa and finally stopped next to the window. The sky was gray and the weather itself reflected Haruka's mood. The day had already started awfully and to make it even worse she wasn't able to leave this town. She had left all her documents in her suitcase, which she had dropped when Seiya kissed her. Haruka sat down on windowsill. She tried desperately to banish the memory of that kiss but it was still burning on her lips and Seiya's words were ringing in her ears _"I'm really, deeply, madly, head over heels in love with you…"_

"Liar!" Haruka hit the wall but it didn't help much. Another memory of Seiya and her sitting in the car floated before her eyes. _"I like your smile, Haruka. I want to see you smiling every day…"_ "No! He hates me! He humiliated me in front of everyone!" said Haruka recalling the party at Rey's temple the day when starlights came back. "He hated me from the first day we had met." She looked at her hands. That day after the concert, when she entered Michiru's dressing room and saw him, when Seiya caught her fist something happened.

"It was like a thunderbolt" whispered Haruka. She hadn't finished her words yet, when the flash of lightning illuminated the sky. Haruka flinched and quickly closed her ears by hands.

"It's just a thunder. Just a thunder…" she repeated to herself again and again whishing she were somewhere else instead, with Michiru and Hotaru. At least in their presence she was able to keep composure, be always strong and reliable. She comforts Hotaru whenever thunder begins. But now she was the one who needed to be comforted or at least distracted from her thoughts and the thunder. Sitting on the windowsill of large window is not the smartest thing to do if you are not a fan of lightning. But Haruka was too distressed to notice that simple fact. So she was just sitting there shaking uncontrollably with hands pressed to ears and tidily closed eyes for almost half an hour till somewhere in between the thunderclaps she heard constantly ringing doorbell. She slowly opened her eyes and jumped up from windowsill after yet another thunderclap. Haruka quickly walked to the door.

"I'm coming, coming…" She took a deep breath to put herself together and opened the door. What she wasn't expecting to see was Seiya's worried face along with its owner. She grasped the doorknob fighting the temptation to slam the door in front of his nose.

"Haruka , are you ok?" Seiya quickly entered the apartment without invitation.

"That's none of your business, now get lost." She still hadn't closed the door waiting for him to leave.

"Why weren't you opening the door? I was knocking the door and ringing the bell for ten minutes already" Seiya pretended he hadn't heard her last words and sat on the sofa.

Haruka flinched when another flash of lightning along with the loud thunderclap rocked the building. She slammed the door and turned around to face him.

"You're doing this on purpose, don't you?" she took couple of steps toward him. "It wasn't enough for you to fool me, now you came here to mock me?"

"No, I came here to fight." said Seiya. He stood up and slowly walked to her. With every step he made toward her Haruka made a step backward, till her back hit the wall. Seiya was close, too close. Haruka's thoughts were a mess; thunder alone was enough to discompose her and Seiya's presence was adding oil to the fire. Another step and he was almost nose to nose with Haruka. She raised her hand to push him away but he caught her hand in midway.

"You came to fight with me?" asked Haruka bitterly.

"No, I came here to fight for your love." said Seiya and kissed her before the meaning of his words reached her mind. For a second she forgot everything that had happened since the morning. She wasn't sure what she want more push him away or embrace him, kiss him or slap him. Another bolt of thunder solved the dilemma bringing Haruka back to her senses and she pushed Seiya away and tried to leave the room. Alas she was too confused and as a result too slow, Seiya caught her when she merely made a step to the door. He held her in tight hug and though he couldn't see her face he knew that Haruka was scared.

"I'm not letting you go until you hear me out." whispered Seiya into her ear. "And until the storm is over. After all I had promised to protect you from thunder."

"I don't need anyone's protection" Haruka was struggling to break free from his embrace. "I'm not a weak damsel, and I'm not afraid of thunder, so let me go…"

"As you wish." Seiya loosened his grip around her. Haruka immediately bounced off of him like a scalded, but the next instant the lightning illuminated the room and she jumped away from the window right into Seiya's embrace.

"Shhh. I'm here. I'm with you." whispered Seiya. He sat on the sofa with Haruka in his lap never loosening his grip around her. It felt so right to hold her like that, so close to him. He was enjoying that moments praying for this storm to go on as long as possible.

"You came here to talk to her, remember?" came the harsh whisper out of nowhere.

"Go away! Let me enjoy this moment." muttered Seiya under his breath.

"I can't hold this storm here forever, you idiot!" hissed the voice angrily. "So hurry up."

Seiya took a deep breath and tightened his hold on Haruka.

"Haruka, I want you to know, that whatever I did it was for your best and I was never intended to mock you." Seiya felt that Haruka tensed in his arms. "I didn't tell you who are you cause you had to remember it by yourself. Couple of wrong comments from me made you believe that you were by girlfriend, but I swear I didn't do it on purpose. At first I didn't know how to tell you the truth, later I didn't want to." Seiya turned her so she was able to look into his eyes. "Please, Haruka, please believe me. I never plan to fall in love with you, I didn't want to fall in love with you, I just did it... And , and then I just wanted you to love me back to see me not as alien, not as Sailor Fighter, not even as famous singer."Haruka snorted at the last words but didn't say anything. "I wanted you to see me as who I am, as Seiya Kou and love me for me. If you hadn't lost your memories I wouldn't stand a chance. You would think of me as self concerned idiot and nothing else. And when you confessed that you love me I was terrified that you would remember everything and reject me. I know I should have told you, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Please tell me it's not too late, tell me you forgive me and still love me."

In one swift movement Haruka got up and turned her back to him. "I can't", was the quiet answer.

"Why? What have I done so terrible that you can't forgive me?" Seiya almost despaired.

"I didn't say I can't forgive you, in fact you can consider yourself forgiven." Haruka slowly turned to face him. "I meant that I can't love you." she raised her hand to stop whatever Seiya was going to say. "It has nothing to do with you. I can't let myself the luxury to love or be loved. I'm a warrior. I endanger the ones I love. Michiru almost died trying to protect me. And..." she chocked "Asoyama died because of me."

"But it wasn't your fault!"Seiya sprang from the couch. "Michiru said you were in other city when he was attacked, you couldn't ..."

"IT WAS MY FAULT!" shouted Haruka at the top of her lungs. "He was waiting for me at that park! It was supposed to be our date and I didn't even tell him I won't come! Do you know that these watches are his gift? Do you know what he said when he gave them to me? 'For you, to be always on time at finish.' And the only time I really needed to be on time I was late!" She hide her face in her hands. "I was late." she whispered quietly.

"Haruka, you can't always save everyone." Seiya tried to take her hands in his but Haruka pulled back sharply.

"Whatever you say won't change my mind!"She took couple of steps back. "I... I can't. I won't stand if I lose another one." She turned around and run, before Seiya was able to make a sound the door slammed indicating that the owner left the flat.


End file.
